Todas as cores do céu
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: Seu dever era protege-lo e não ama-lo. Mas como ele refrearia aquele desejo tão primitivo e natural, que lhe enlouquecia e queimava por dentro? Harry poderia amar e salvar Draco? Draco aceitaria sua condição de companheiro de um demonio? Slash/Lemon. REESCRITA
1. Recordações

**Todas as cores do céu REESCRITA...viu não demoro tanto assim.**

**Plz comentem, pq agora vai estar mais emocionante...**

**Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que me apoiaram e me add no msn. bjs**

A chuva caia pesadamente, já estava anoitecendo quando avistou ao horizonte uma pequena vila, o que julgou ser sua nova "casa" pelos próximos tempos.

Desceu do carro e entrou rapidamente na casa de tijolos vermelhos, o sobretudo e observou.

A casa era bem aconchegante. Em frente à porta, se encontravam a escada e o corredor que dava para os fundos, do lado direito se encontrava a sala com uma lareira, um sofá e poltronas de couro escuro, do outro lado se encontravam a cozinha, com uma ilha no centro, uma mesa perto a janela.

Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e observou a chuva, tinha passado por tanta coisa nos últimos dois dias, tudo ainda estava embaralhado em sua cabeça, perguntas sem respostas, imagens que agora eram borrões de memórias. Suspirou pesadamente, repassando os acontecimentos, enquanto a chuva ia amenizando...

_Já era tarde quando Draco saiu da loja de roupas, seguiu calmamente pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, olhando as lojas que ainda estavam abertas, sem realmente ver por onde andava. Só se deu conta, quando havia entrado em um beco escuro, no lado negro do Beco Diagonal. Virou-se para ir embora, nunca havia gostado daquele lugar. Quando era pequeno seu pai o arrastava para aqueles lados, o fazendo andar por ruas estreitas e escuras, algumas mal cheirosas e sempre cheias de pessoas suspeitas, que o assustavam quando pequeno._

_No entanto, as vozes que vinham do fundo do beco lhe chamaram a atenção. Draco pensou bem, seja lá o que fosse ele deveria sair dali. Amaldiçoando sua maldita e profunda curiosidade, caminhou até o fim do beco, que na realidade era uma pequena rua, que fazendo uma curva dava para um pátio aberto aos fundos de um prédio abandonado. _

_- Não meu senhor... Perdoe-me... Nãão... - clamou uma voz_

_- Além de incompetente, é um traidor - afirmou a voz ríspida e muito masculina._

_Draco se estreitou por trás da parede e viu o grupo de homens encapuzados. Pode ver dez deles enfileirados, três de costas e um, o mais alto de todos que andava de um lado para o outro frente ao grande grupo._

_- Todos vocês são incompetentes, não conseguem fazer um trabalho tão simples? Vocês me decepcionaram - falou novamente a mesma voz, fria e raivosa. _

_- Perdão meu senhor... Perdão... - agonizavam os homens enfileirados_

_._

_- Isso jamais acontecerá novamente - falou um homem que se ajoelhava – sendo apoiado pelos demais que também se ajoelhavam._

_- Eu sei que isso jamais vai se repetir – a voz masculina saiu cheia de sarcasmo - PORQUE NÃO VIVERÃO PARA COMETER O ERRO NOVAMENTE!_

_- Não meu senhor não... Piedade - clamavam novamente as vozes._

_Draco sentiu a garganta fechar, quando viu a mão que empunhava a varinha. Varinha esta que já lhe rendeu uma boa parcela de Cruciatos. Seu sangue gelara, sua mente trabalhava a toda velocidade, tentando assimilar o que seus olhos viam - Vol... Vol.. Voldemort - sussurrou gaguejante. _

_O grande clarão verde da maldição da morte o cegou por um momento, quando se recuperou, a visão dos dez homens, antes ajoelhados, agora estendidos sem vida no chão, o fez entrar em pânico. Para piorar tudo, a coisa mais horripilante aconteceu. Voldemort começou a entoar um feitiço em uma língua estranha, erguendo as mãos para o céu, a varinha em uma das mãos. Ao som da ultima palavra, uma leve ventania tomou conta do lugar, uma nevoa avermelhada envolveu os corpos sem vida no chão. Draco viu uma fina areia sair destes corpos e então entendeu o que acontecia. As vestes antes cheias com os corpos, agora se esvaziavam, se tornando poeira e voando com o vento para então se chocarem contra o peito de Voldemort._

_Ele deu alguns passos para trás, mas para seu azar esbarrou na pilha de lixo metálico, provocando um estrondo que ecoou pelo beco. Fora descoberto._

_- Hei você! - falou um dos encapuzados apontando para ele._

_Draco saiu em disparada, não sabia para onde correr._

_Draco corria pelas ruas escuras e assombradas do lado negro do Beco, ouvia vozes atrás dele, em alguns momentos lhe lançavam feitiços, mas por sorte nenhum o acertou. Enquanto corria desesperado, "Para onde vou?". Enfrentá-los? Voldemort e seus comensais? Se pudesse Draco riria do pensamento, uma atitude daquela seria o mesmo que a morte... Morte? Mesmo correndo, Draco ainda conseguiu raciocinar... Então Voldemort estava vivo?_

_-Malfoy, seu maldito - gritou um dos homens às suas costas._

_Ótimo. Agora havia sido reconhecido, que irônico, é claro que seus cabelos tão característicos da linhagem Malfoy, mas esse não era seu maior problema agora. Por uma estranha razão todas as ruas estavam desertas, mas se Voldemort supostamente estava vivo então nada poderia ser mais estranho que aquilo. Virando para outra rua, encontro uma velha estante, abandonada no meio da rua. Não pensou duas vezes e se espremeu atrás dela e aguçou os ouvidos. Não demorou nem dois segundos para ouvir passos se aproximando._

_- Esperem - uma das vozes falou. Um deles se aproximava, pode observar por um dos buracos envelhecidos da estante, as feições finas porem rígidas, pode ver um maço de cabelos loiro platinados muito familiares. "Por Merlin, Lucius? Pai?" exclamou mentalmente._

_- Vamos, ele deve ter entrado naquela rua. - Lucius Malfoy falou lançando um olhar para a estante e seguindo os outros._

_Assim ouviu os passos se distanciando, o loiro saiu correndo na direção oposta._

_-Olhem! Ali está ele, volte aqui seu traidor dos infernos._

_Correndo o máximo que suas pernas permitiam e sempre olhando para trás, não viu o homem que saiu da rua a sua frente, quando viu já era tarde de mais e se chocou contra o corpo maior, sentindo que ele o segurava pelos braços em apoio._

_- Malfoy? _

_-Potter? POTTER!- se ergueu ao reconhecer a voz – Comensais. Eles... Estão... Me... E Voldemort vivo... Matou... E... -Draco beirava a histeria, cansado e confuso, acabou desmaiando nos braços do menino-que-sobreviveu._

_Draco abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com o belo rosto de sua mãe._

_- Filho, como você está? - perguntou - você está desacordado há horas._

_- Horas?- perguntou confuso - Onde estamos?_

_- Na sala do ministro da magia, não se preocupe. Agora está a salvo - falou sua mãe._

_O sonserino observou em volta, era uma sala grande, as paredes de pedra eram decoradas com fotos de antigos ministros, atrás da escrivaninha de carvalho se encontrava uma grande e profunda estante carregada de livros e objetos mágicos._

_Pouco depois a porta se abriu revelando Ronald e Hermione Weasley e Marconi Biaktur, o novo Ministro da magia._

_._

_- Bem - o ministro, um homem alto, de traços rudes e agressivos com olhos e cabelos castanhos claros, se dirigiu a escrivaninha e se sentou - Sr. Malfoy, por favor, conte-nos exatamente o que aconteceu._

_Draco contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes até encontrar com Potter e desmaiar. Todos ouviam atentamente, volta e meia era interrompido por questionamentos e perguntas._

_Respirou fundo, antes de falar:_

_- Eu vi meu pai._

_Narcissa arfou assustada levando a mão à boca._

_Os outros saíram da sala deixando mãe e filho sozinhos._

_- Draco tem certeza que foi seu pai quem você viu? – Narcissa sempre fora controlada como toda Malfoy, mas naquele momento perdeu um pouco da compostura, seus olhos estavam marejados e suas mãos tremiam levemente._

_- Tenho mãe, tão vivo quanto eu e você._

_A porta se abriu novamente e Draco levantou quando viu Pansy e Blaise entrarem._

_- Como você esta Draco? – perguntou a morena abraçando o amigo._

_Draco apenas apertou o abraço e a soltou sem responder, era bom ter seus únicos amigos ali. Nas três horas seguintes, Draco pode tirar um breve cochilo, foi levada a um banheiro e fez uma leve refeição. Sua mãe não perguntou mais nada, mas Draco sabia que ela deveria estar tão transtornada quanto ele._

_- A situação é mais grave do que imaginamos - falou o ministro, entrando na sala tempos depois - Por isso andei conversando com o conselho, e decidimos que é melhor você se afastar por um tempo._

_- Me afastar? Mas como? Eu tenho uma vida, meu trabalho, não posso abandonar tudo assim, de uma hora pra outra!_

_- Acalme-se, senhor. Eu já tomei providências com relação a isso. - ponderou um pouco – Você irá para uma Vila trouxa e ficara por lá por um tempo... Você foi reconhecido. Até que eu tenha a plena confirmação do que realmente esta acontecendo, principalmente no que envolve Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy, sua vida corre perigo. Entenda , como testemunha o senhor tem informações muito valiosas e pode arruinar o plano "deles"- se é que realmente há um – mas por precaução providenciarei seu afastamento do mundo bruxo até tudo estar resolvido._

_- Alguém vai ficar lá com ele? - perguntou Narcissa._

_- O único auror que possuímos que conhece as manhas de Lucius e Voldemort melhor do que ninguém... Harry Potter._

_- O QUE?_


	2. Vizinhos

_Draco olhou friamente para Potter quando ele entrou na sala minutos depois, mas o Menino-que-sobreviviu o ignorou. Potter apagou o cigarro que trazia nos dedos, no cinzeiro na mesa do Ministro._

_- Malfoy? Que situação ruim para nos reencontrarmos não é mesmo? – sua voz saiu tão sarcástica e o sorriso tão debochado que Draco quase não o reconheceu. Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o Ministro de pronunciou._

_- Bem vocês partem daqui à uma hora._

_Depois de ouvir as instruções do ministro e de se despedir de todos, Draco entrou no discreto carro preto, deu uma ultima olhada pra sua mãe e amigos e em seu coração palpitou a idéia de que poderia ser a ultima vez._

_- Não se preocupe um dia você voltara a vê-los – a voz seca e amarga falou a sua frente. Harry Potter fitava a janela com os pensamentos distantes._

_O motorista deu partida e as horas começaram a passar, a paisagem mudando gradativamente. Draco parou de ler o livro que tinha nas mãos, estava sonolento, encolheu as pernas e se acomodou no banco dispensando toda a elegância, sua cabeça era uma tempestade de pensamentos. Seu pai estava vivo. Voldemort estava vivo. Ambos o queriam morto, inevitavelmente adormeceu._

_Acordou com um solavanco do carro, se arrumou e se espreguiçou. Observou que Potter continuava na mesma posição de antes, pela janela que já estava anoitecendo e que chovia pesadamente. Observou ao longe a sombra da vila que seria sua casa pelos próximos tempos._

_Suspirou quando a carruagem parou frente a casa de dois andares, feita da tijolos vermelhas com portas e janelas brancos era simples e elegante mas gritava " Eu custei muito dinheiro", tinha um pequeno jardim, um carro na garagem._

A porta bateu com força e Draco foi tirado de seus devaneios, viu Potter tirar o casaco molhado, a mala que havia feito estava ao lado de outra do mesmo tamanho.

- Bom. – Harry havia dado uma rápida olhada em volta – É o seguinte, eu e você somos casados a um ano. Somos um casal bem simpático e muito reservado. Nunca fale sobre nossa vida ou de detalhes simples sobre sua rotina. – então olhou seriamente para Draco – Nunca, _jamais_, saia sozinho, me avise se quiser sair . Não podemos usar magia, mas mantenha a varinha por perto, para qualquer emergência.

Potter parecia irritado, Draco sabia que nenhum dos dois estava feliz com a situação. Harry pegou as malas e as levou até seus respectivos quartos. Quando Draco chegou ao topo das escadas, pode ver que a parte de cima era grande,um corredor longo que passava pela escada, havia um gigantesca janela que dava para a frente, três quartos e um banheiro no final.

- Esse é seu quarto - falou o moreno apontando para a porta que ficava perto da janela – E tome, ponha isto. - Abriu a mão revelando duas alianças de ouro branco. Draco pegou e colocou no anelar esquerdo sendo imitado pelo outro.

- Vá dormir, amanha temos que resolver coisas no centro da Vila - falou seco se virando e indo em direção ao seu quarto – Boa Noite Malfoy - abriu a porta e se foi.

Draco entrou em seu quarto, uma cama de casal, alguns moveis e uma lareira pequena. Era um lugar simples, mas tinha elegância e era bem aconchegante. Trocou de roupa e se deitou. Sabia que os dias que iam se seguir não seriam fáceis, principalmente estando ao lado de Harry–testa-rachada-cabeça-de-vento-Potter,

Ficou ali por algum tempo até que adormeceu. Não teve uma boa noite de sono, as lembranças daquele dia o atormentaram, em seus sonhos Voldemort o pegava e o estrangulava com suas mãos frias. Sobressaltado acordou, encharcado de suor. Tomou um longo banho e colocou roupas quentes, fazia muito frio.

Quando chegou a cozinha se deparou com Potter sentado, muito diferente do dia anterior, tinha uma expressão relaxada e mais calma, assim que o viu, lhe deu um sorriso e o cumprimentou, perguntou como foi a noite e se tinha dormido bem. Draco estranhou a mudança súbita de comportamento, mas preferiu ignorar, sempre fora estranho mesmo.

- Vamos?- perguntou o moreno mexendo no bolso do sobretudo preto.

- A onde vamos mesmo?- perguntou enquanto pegava o seu sobretudo cinza escuro.

Parou ao se deparar com uma bela picape preta, totalmente fechada, era discreta, mas gritava dinheiro assim como a casa.

- Pra que o automóvel?- perguntou curioso.

- Lembre-se que estamos em um lugar trouxa, não podemos andar por ai de vassouras ou aparatar. – respondeu o moreno divertido.

Draco observava a paisagem. A Pequena Vila de Marko era só um nome fictício, as ruas eram largas, as casas intercalavam entre pequenas, medias e grandes. Todas tinham um belo jardim e algumas tinham uma pequena cerca na frente, muito bem pintadas e cuidadas a única coisa pequena ali era a quantidade de habitantes pouco mais de três mil.

- Potter trouxas não tem problemas com casais gays ? – quis saber, trouxas eram tão primitivos, no mundo mágico ser gay não era grande coisa.

- Essa é uma vila relativamente nova e aqui tem muitos casais gays, contando que sejamos _discretos _– Harry tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios- Não teremos problemas.

Draco parou para observar melhor o moreno, a lendária cicatriz oculta pelos fios negros que ainda conservavam a rebeldia e faziam um contraste gritante com sua pele clara, os olhos agora livres das lentes eram de um verde profundo, misteriosos e penetrantes. Os lábios finos, mas bem desenhados. Tinha que admitir, Potter era um homem muito bonito e atraente. Conservava o mesmo ar maroto dos tempos de Hogworts como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma travessura. Havia um que de mistério, malicia e humor, que tornavam Harry Potter a criatura mais interessante sobre duas pernas.

Estacionaram no lado de uma rua que não tinha lojas . Enquanto seguia Harry pelas ruas, observava o lugar. Os prédios não eram muito altos, havia construções antigas, mas estavam muito bem conservadas e alguns prédios novos. Tudo era muito simpático, as lojas, restaurantes e afins tinham um ar familiar, era um lugar agradável de andar.

- Tome

Harry lhe entregou uma carteira de couro negra, abriu para observar o conteúdo, olhou sua identidade.

" _Nome: Alec Huss Burlock" " Estado civil: casado"_

- Ai estão sua carteira de identidade,cartões de credito, plano de saúde, dinheiro, tudo o que precisa pra usar no mundo trouxa. Sabe usar essas coisas _Alec_? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Por seu governo minha empresa se estendeu ao mundo trouxa, então eu sei usar muito bem obrigado – sorriu falsamente.

Harry apenas sorriu malicioso e seu olhar vagou por Draco um instante, para então continuar caminhando.

- A propósito, sou Leonard – informou sem prestar atenção se o loiro ouvia ou não.

- Temos que comprar coisas importantes; comida, produtos de primeira necessidade e você precisam de alguns casacos, na presa não trouxe muitas roupas.

Passaram a maior parte da manha fazendo compras, almoçaram por lá mesmo. O dialogo monossilábico indicava que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a melhorar a convivência, mas o que perturbava Draco era que o moreno sempre tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e o fitava intensamente como se pudesse ler sua alma.

Draco pegou arrumou a mesa de desenho, meio inclinada, com uma luz própria ao lado havia uma estrutura de metal com rodinhas onde havia réguas, esquadros, compasso, lápis, canetas e etc. Tirou de uma pasta a falha fina meio transparente e começou a trabalhar, por sorte não precisava de magia para usar a bolsa sem fundo, sempre levava aquilo consigo, as vezes ia para um hotel qualquer e ficava horas a fio trabalhando sem ser incomodado.

Pouco depois da morte de seu pai, no auge da guerra, vendeu a Empresa Malfoy e abriu uma nova de arquitetura, sua paixão. Adorava construir casas, prédios. Teve um grande sucesso, com 27 anos já havia ganhado diversos prêmios e quando estendeu sua empresa ao mundo trouxa também ganhou muito prestigio. Aquele era seu império, construído com suas próprias mãos, seu próprio suor, seu e de Blaise é claro, o advogado e sócio o ajudava muito e Draco sabia que a empresa estava em ótimas mãos durante seu afastamento.

Tinha um caderno sem pauta onde desenhava as habitações, partes internas e externas mobilhadas a seu gosto.

Passou a tarde toda desenhando, finalizando projetos que tinha em mente, somente se deu conta de que era tarde quando Harry o chamou para o jantar.

Quando chegou à cozinha, se deparou com uma bela macarronada e uma garrafa de vinho. Potter estava de costas ralando queijo na pia, usava apenas uma calça de moletom cinza deixando suas costas largas e musculosas a mostra. Draco observou com cuidado as cicatrizes, não eram muitas, mas mostravam que ele havia passado por muita coisa, que havia uma historia por trás de cada marca.

_Como seria traçá-las coma ponta dos dedos? A pele se arrepiaria sob seu toque?_

Draco franziu o cenho diante dos pensamentos, no mínimo absurdos e desnecessários.

- Você sabe cozinhar?

- Sim, eu cozinhava muito para minha família trouxa – falou, se virando e colocando o pote com queijo ralado na mesa. Draco pode observar melhor o peitoral que também continha algumas cicatrizes. Uma em especial chamou sua atenção, na altura do coração, era curta, mais grossa e profunda.

" _Como se uma adaga tivesse sido cravada em seu coração"_

Harry sorriu maroto ao pega-lo observando, mas nada disse, sentou-se à mesa e fez sinal para que se sentasse também. Jantaram em silencio, Draco tinha que admitir que Potter sabia cozinhar. Teve que fazer um esforço enorme para secar a louça que o moreno lavara.

- Vem – Harry chamou, pegando o vinho e as taças se dirigindo para a sala e acendendo a lareira, se serviram e sentaram.

- Sabe Malfoy você mudou bastante, não é mais rabugento nem tão arrogante – Harry tinha um sorriso de deboche.

- Eu tenho 27 anos na cara Potter e não 15, as pessoas crescem e amadurecem não há necessidade de infantilidades – respondeu seco enquanto tomava um gole do vinho.

Harry soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- E você se casou ou algo do tipo?- perguntou distraído.

- Iria me casar com Astoria Greengrass, mas dois meses antes descobri que ela estava apaixonada por Nott e estava grávida dele, então os ajudei a fugir, sem escândalos – a voz de Malfoy saiu levemente amarga – eu estava comprando o presente de aniversário da filha mais nova deles, minha afilhada, quando tudo aconteceu.

Harry tinha a taça parada no caminho até a boca, os olhos presos nas feições de Draco, as sobrancelhas franzidas e a boca comprimida enquanto rodava o copo observando o liquido dentro dele.

- Você tem uma afilhada?

- Sarah vai me matar por não ter ido ao aniversario dela - bufou o loiro jogando a cabeça pra trás se recostando melhor no sofá.

Harry que estava sentado no na poltrona, olhava com interesse o outro perdidos em pensamentos, sorriu internamente, Draco Malfoy era uma criatura interessante.

- Potter como você acha que eles voltaram? – perguntou Draco em um tom serio ainda fitando o teto.

- Acho que pouco antes da batalha final Voldemort conseguiu fazer uma horcruxe com seu pai... ou coisa parecida – falou como se fosse sobre o tempo.

- Potter eu acho que você não entendeu – de súbito Draco levantou agitado. – Voldemort esta vivo, meu pai esta vivo e pelo visto ele esta com vontade de continuar da onde parou – então ele parou em frente ao moreno

- E VOCÊ FICA AQUI CALMAMENTE TOMANDO VINHO? SE ESCONDENDO E NÃO FAZENDO PORRA NENHUMA, VOCE DEVERIA ESTAR LÁ LUTANDO ANTES QUE ISSO SE TORNE UMA TERCEIRA GUERRA.

Harry apenas ouvia calmamente, suspirou, se levantando e encostando o braço em cima da lareira e encostando a testa no braço. Observou o fogo por um tempo.

-Malfoy, o que você sabe sobre Demônios?

Pego de surpresa pela pergunta, Draco não conseguiu formular uma resposta, mas antes que qualquer coisa lhe passasse pela cabeça a campainha tocou. Eles trocaram um olhar de estranheza, Harry colocou a mão nas costas segurando a varinha, ambos se endireitaram e foram atender a porta.

- Olá. – um jovem de uns 18 anos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos esverdeados, tinha feições gentis e infantis. O outro era um homem alto, cabelos negros em um corte curto na nuca e mais cheio no resto os olhos violeta, tinha um porte bastante atlético.

- Prazer sou Euric C. Bernovich – falou o castanho sorridente – e esse é meu namorado Emmet Espaint. Somos seus vizinhos da direita e viemos dar boas vindas.

- Olá, muito prazer – Harry cumprimentou sorridente – Sou Leonard Burlock e esse é meu marido Alec Burlock.

- Bem amanha nos vamos fazer uma reunião lá em casa – Emmet falou - E gostaríamos de convidá-los. Vocês gostariam?

- Oh sim – Harry disse colocando a mão no ombro de Draco – estaremos lá, as 20h esta bom?

- Está ótimo – sorriram. Após uma breve conversa se despediram.

Quando Draco se virou para retomar a conversa, Harry já estava no ultimo degrau da escada e pouco depois o barulho da porta batendo e sendo trancada indicou que não haveria mais conversa.

Draco estava frustrado enquanto se arrumava para a tal festa dos vizinhos. Que conversa era aquela sobre Demônios? Eram seres muito perigosos e praticamente extintos. E o que diabos tinham haver com a volta de Lucius e Voldemort?

Olhou-se no espelho, a calça social preta, o casaco azul marinho de gola role de lã fina moldada no corpo, pegou o cachecol creme e o sobretudo negro. Quando desceu as escadas engoliu em seco. Harry usava uma calça jeans escura meio justa revelando suas pernas musculosas, a camisa social branca modelava bem o corpo esguio, as duas mãos no bolso e em um braço pendia o sobretudo cabelos rebeldes lhe davam um ar selvagem e sensual, o brilho que passou por seus olhos quando viu Draco, podia se classificar como predatório.

Não trocaram uma palavra, terminaram de se arrumar e saíram de casa. Quando chegaram na porta da casa ao lado, Harry passou uma mão por sua cintura aproximando os corpos mais do que o necessário na opinião do loiro. O moreno lhe dedicou um sorriso sensual e piscou o olho brincalhão. Draco sentiu o calor que emanava daquele corpo, um calor reconfortante, envolvente quase familiar. Draco engoliu em seco e apertou a campainha.

**n/a: gente plz deixa comentário ta? **


	3. O que você esta fazendo?

Já haviam sido apresentados a tantas pessoas, das quais nunca veriam novamente, mas foram simpáticos e sorridentes. O que incomodava Draco era aquela mão. Potter sempre matinha uma das mãos nele, hora na cintura, no ombro, nas cotas ou entrelaçada a sua. Aquelas mãos quentes, grandes meio ásperas não eram bem vindas, mas Draco não fazia nada para afastá-las.

Conheceu Hugo Liteffur, um arquiteto de trinta anos, que trabalhava para o governo. Conversaram bastante, até que Draco reparou que o gelo de seu whisky havia acabado.

- Eu vou à cozinha pegar gelo, já volto.

- Claro – respondeu Hugo indo conversar com outro amigo.

Na cozinha, abriu o freezer e puxou o potinho com cubos de gelo indo para a pia para torcer-lo, liberando os cubos, mas antes de efetuar o trabalho, sentiu um corpo se colar ao seu por trás.

A respiração quente na sua nuca sentiu mãos deslizarem por seus braços e ficarem por cima das suas, reconheceu o anel, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa o corpo se colou mais ao seu. Ondas de calor viajavam até seu corpo.

- Potter, o que esta fazendo? – a voz de Draco saiu subitamente mais fraca.

- Te ajudando – o tom sensual, rouco e baixo vinha acompanhado de lábios quente que rosavam em sua orelha direita, fazendo todo seu braço se arrepiar.

- Potter, o que você esta fazendo? – conseguiu dizer em um tom mais firme.

- Ué – sussurrou Harry, falsamente inocente – Ajudando meu marido a tirar o gelo. Por quê? Não estou próximo o suficiente? – prensou ainda mais o corpo contra o outro, agora completamente colados forçou o aperto nas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e começou a atormentar a pele exposta da nuca com os lábios.

Draco suspirou, aqueles lábios quentes rosando pela sua nuca, pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha, lhe dando leves beijos de boca aberta, aquele corpo grande prensado contra o seu, inconscientemente jogou a cabeça pra trás apoiando no ombro do moreno numa oferta silenciosa e foi prontamente atendido recebendo beijos mais fortes, pequenas mordidas, enquanto isso uma mão deslizava para dentro do casaco acariciando a barriga lisa, arranhando levemente com as unhas.

Draco sabia que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, aqueles lábios no seu pescoço não deveriam lhe entorpecer nem aquela mão em sua barriga lhe deixar arrepiado, não deveria gostar do calor de Potter.

_Potter._

Lembrou-se de quem era que estava provocando aquelas sensações e num gesto brusco virou o corpo e empurrou um pouco o outro o suficiente para não chamar atenção.

- Potter, o que você esta fazendo? – perguntou encarando os olhos verdes.

Harry deu um sorriso maroto dando de ombros, se virando e voltando para a festa. Draco observou indignado o outro se afastando, ainda podia sentir no corpo os toques do outro como rastros de fogo em sua pele.

Respirando fundo voltou sua atenção para o gelo. O que foi aquilo? Merlin não era para ele se sentir daquele jeito, não que tivesse problemas com homens, mas Potter? Para ele Potter era um ser assexuado, bem era o que ele se lembrava, o-menino-que-sobreviveu-de-mais nunca fora muito famoso com mulheres talvez porque parte do seu tempo ser tomada por um lunático que queria matá-lo a qualquer preço. Talvez após o fim da escola o garoto de ouro resolveu ter uma vida "normal" e recuperar o tempo perdido e Draco era mais um de seus alvos. Respirou fundo, sim, era só isso, bastava ele não cair naquele joguinho de sedução.

Voltou para a festa. Encontrou Emmet e Euric e foi conversar com eles; casal simpático, moravam juntos a pouco mais de dois anos mas tinham um relacionamento de cinco, Euric estudava comunicação e trabalhava a tarde numa creche e Emmet trabalhava no ramo imobiliário e estava tendo sucesso pois muitas pessoas estavam se mudando para a tranqüilidade da vila.

Sentiu aquele calor novamente, dois braços rodeando sua cintura e sentiu um queixo ser apoiado no seu ombro direito, bem que tentou tirar aquelas mãos de si mas Harry as entrelaçou impedindo qualquer movimento. Draco bufou e olhou para o casal que estava numa posição parecida e os olhava divertidos.

- Então onde vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Euric.

- No colégio – respondeu Harry prontamente – nos conhecemos desde os 11 anos - informou apertando mais o abraço.

- E nos odiávamos até pouco tempo atrás, não é _querido_? – Draco rosnou fingindo brincadeira.

- É nos odiávamos mesmo, vivíamos em pé de guerra, mas o que o amor não faz não é? – Harry deu um sorriso maldoso e mudou o rumo da conversa perguntando sobre a casa. Draco se permitiu interagir com o casal e com os outros que se reuniram na conversa, apresar do moreno manter seus corpos desnecessariamente próximos, havia uma certa familiaridade e conforto que o loiro tratou de ignorar.

Já no curto caminho para a casa Draco estava furioso, Potter mantinha suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto a outra segurava seu sobretudo e o cachecol do loiro.

Draco se desvencilhou da mão num gesto brusco, abrindo o portão baixo e atravessando o pequeno jardim, parou na porta procurando as chaves no bolso da calça;

Aquele _maldito_ calor novamente. Aquele peito colado as suas costas e a respiração quente na sua nuca, fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo, já ia protestar contra a proximidade quando involuntariamente seus olhos de fecharam novamente, sentindo o outro esfregar o nariz pela sua nuca, pescoço e cabelos. Ouvi Harry suspirar tão lentamente, como se estivesse se deliciando com algo, então Harry murmurou contra sua orelha.

- Você tem um cheiro tão bom - confessou.

- E você é doente – Quebrando o momento entre eles, Draco abriu a porta e andou rápido até seu quarto, se trancando lá.

Harry apenas suspirou cansado, bagunçou os cabelos em um gesto de frustração e fechou a porta. Se dando conta de uma presença familiar na casa, fez o curto caminho até o interruptor da sala calmamente e acendeu a luz, encarando o homem sentado em seu sofá.

- O que há com você Harry?

- Eu? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Não se faça de idiota – esbravejou o homem, agora em pé encarando o moreno - Você acha que eu não vi? Lá na cozinha. Isso não é brincadeira Harry. Você tem que protegê-lo, Voldemort voltou de algum modo e Lucius também e ambos devem estar loucos atrás de vocês dois. Então para de se comportar como se tivesse dez anos e faça seu trabalho.

- E quem disse que eu estou brincando com ele? – perguntou desafiante enquanto se se encostava à parede com os braços cruzados – Talvez seja ele. – sussurrou.

- O que?

- Talvez seja ele – admitiu em um tom mais alto. Sabia que o outro havia escutado perfeitamente antes. Mas a incredulidade perante o fato o fizera duvidar, até mesmo Harry tinha lá suas duvidas.

– Você o conhece a anos, como pode não ter percebido antes? – a voz do visitante sairá mais suave.

Harry apenas deu de ombros, meio acanhado, mudando o peso de uma perna para a outra, mordeu o lábio num claro sinal de insegurança e respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Não sei, eu realmente não sei, mas...talvez seja. – se dando conta da própria confusão, procurou melhor as palavras – Desde de que o vi no beco, após tanto tempo...eu..Merlin...Está senso exatamente como Sirius me contou que seria.

- Tudo bem Harry, se for ele não posso te culpar pois estará cumprindo uma necessidade instintiva, mas lembre-se tome cuidado, não com você mas, com ele. – ele colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, tentando lhe passar conforto.

- Devo contar a verdade?

- Talvez seja bom, pois em algum momento de emergência ele saberá do que você é capaz e poderá confiar mais em você. Bem vou indo, pobre Sirius deve estar louquinho com aqueles trouxas lá.

- Esse disfarce esta ótimo Remus, vocês se superaram! – elogiou – Obra de Severus?

As feições de Euric se transformaram em um riso travesso.

- Sim, é um tipo de Poção Polissuco, onde eu ganho características de outra pessoa e não me torno outra pessoa...Enfim – suspirou risonho – Genial.

- Bem, mantenham –se alerta, os trouxas que vimos não parecem perigosos e não captei nenhuma aura mágica, mas mesmo assim, não podemos baixar a guarda.

- Certo. Boa Noite.

- Até mais Rem...Euric.

O castanho sorriu e se despediu.

- Até mais Leonard.

Harry subiu as escadas e encontrou Draco saindo do banheiro. O roupão negro amarrado frouxamente e usando uma toalha pequena para secar os cabelos loiros. Percorreu o corpo magro, poucos músculos, a pele clara de um aspecto aveludado fazia seus dedos coçarem, ansiosos por aproximação. Os cabelos quase brancos, finos pareciam macios e cheirosos. Os olhos de um incomum tom de cinza, a boca fina e rosada, convidativa, tudo nele era convidativo.

O loiro percebeu que Harry o encarava e corou involuntariamente. O olhar mudara, antes tentava desvendá-lo agora o devorava por completo.

Harry deu um passo, Draco recuou um, outro passo, outro recuo, mais um passo e não pode mais recuar pois estava encostado na parede. Como um predador diante da presa o moreno se aproximou,

Quase colando os corpos.

Draco respirava lenta e pesadamente, aquela aproximação, o corpo do outro contra o seu, a boca carmim levemente aberta, os olhos esmeralda que percorriam cada canto do seu rosto como se quisesse gravar suas feições.

Sentiu um mão em sua cintura que lentamente escorregou para dentro do roupão, a mão era quente, confortante. Draco sufocou a vontade de gemer diante do toque. A outra mão pegou uma mecha de cabelo, perto do rosto, os dedos morenos acariciaram os fios loiros, sentindo a textura, a maciez, logo depois a mão desceu parando em sua bochecha, a mão tão quente quanto a outra. Draco olhava para os olhos de Harry que acompanhavam o movimento da própria mão. Tentando entender o que ele queria com tudo aqui afinal.

"_Não. Pare. Eu não quero. Mande-o parar Draco."_

Os dedos começaram a traçar as linhas do rosto aristocrático, o nariz, as sobrancelhas, a linha do maxilar, a boca. Novamente Draco sufocou a vontade de gemer quando os dedos contornaram seus lábios.

"_Afaste-o"_. A voz gritou em sua mente. "_Pare-o"_. Gritou mais alto.

Sentiu Harry se aproximar. Draco abriu os olhos que inconscientemente tinha fechado e focou as esmeraldas intensas, sentiu o moreno prensar o corpo contra o seu, suas bocas se rosaram e foi como uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado pelo corpo de ambos.

A voz na mente de Draco foi perdendo a força. Uma aura de sensualidade os envolveu. Num movimento lento Harry capturou o lábio inferior do loiro e chupou lentamente, seus olhos cravados nas contas cinzentas, substituiu os lábios pelos dentes, mordendo levemente a carne macia e depois passando a língua.

Fez isso, uma, duas três vezes até que Draco gemeu e suspirou em satisfação. Harry sorriu malicioso, mas aquilo pareceu tirar Draco de seu estupor e empurrá-lo para longe.

- Não...- o loiro falou ofegante – Não faça mais isso Potter, não brinque comigo.

Com um andar duro, Draco se trancou no quarto novamente. Harry bufou irritado consigo mesmo e entrou no banheiro. _Péssima idéia._ Tudo ali cheirava a Draco, mesmo assim tirou a roupa e entrou debaixo da água morna, encostando a cabeça o azulejo frio e deixando a água bater na sua nuca e escorrer por suas costas.

Não podia ser. Por anos esperou encontrá-lo, seu parceiro, mas nunca imaginou que seria Malfoy, justo ele? Não que fosse de todo ruim, mas o Sonserino jamais o aceitaria. Bem talvez sim, pois mesmo que o afastasse depois, Draco não era totalmente imune a suas investidas.

Mas Remus tinha razão. Ele tinha que proteger Draco e não seduzi-lo. Tinha que ganhar sua confiança, para em momentos de emergência Draco não ficar assustado com o que ele era capaz de fazer. Terminou o banho e vestiu a calça de moletom cinza, colocou uma camisa preta.

Draco estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro sobre arquitetura, ou melhor, fingindo ler. Não era para ele se sentir daquele jeito na presença do moreno. Potter parecia ter o poder entorpecer sua mente, aquele calor chamava por ele, aquele olhos o hipnotizavam, aquele corpo contra o seu o deixava mais excitado do que nunca, se repreendeu por desejar que Harry tivesse terminado aquele beijo. Um toque na porta o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Entra

A cabeleira negra apareceu na fresta da porta junto com as duas esmeraldas brilhantes o fitando curiosamente. Harry entrou cauteloso, fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou ate sentar na ponta da cama. Fitava o loiro intensamente porem de um jeito diferente que Draco não soube identificar. O silencio reinou por um tempo.

- Temos que conversar – falou finalmente.

- Sobre? – perguntou Draco que vestia um pijama de um tecido molinho mas quente que se moldava confortavelmente seu corpo.

- Sinceramente eu não sei como eles conseguiram mas acredito que Voldemort e Lucius voltaram por um antigo ritual...

O assunto captou toda a atenção de Draco, que rapidamente se incorporou e se sentou na cama, atento a tudo que lhe era dito.

- Lembra que eu ti perguntei sobre o que sabia sobre Demônios?

- Sim – pensou por um momento antes de responder – Pelo que eu lembro Demônios são seres quase extintos, foram meio que banidos por serem relativamente perigosos. Por quê?

- Bem – Harry respirou fundo – Nesse ritual basicamente os transformava em demônios e como demônios não atravessam o véu da morte isso permitiu que eles voltassem.

- Quando demônios morrem para onde vão? – perguntou curioso.

- Pelo que sei sua mente se eleva a um estado de estupor onde sua consciência o castiga ou não por seus atos.

- Bem demônios podem ser perigosos, mas você sabe que eles vivem em meio as pessoas comuns..certo? – Harry tinha um tom de insegurança.

- Sim, por quê?

- Porque eu sou um. – encarou os olhos cinzentos. Draco franziu o cenho e chegou o rosto para frente para encarar melhor os olhos verdes procurando algum vestígio de mentira, porem não encontrou nada.

Harry viu o loiro arregalar os olhos e começar a balbuciar alguma coisa antes de finalmente falar;

- Como? Impossível Potter você não pode ser um Demônio, você..você não tem as características de um...

- Feitiço Glamour. Meu pai era um demônio, Sirius era um demônio...

Draco arregalou os olhos e sussurrou

- Minha mãe...

- Sim ela é um Demônio, você tem genes porem parecem que não se manifestaram em você.

Draco ainda estava num estado de choque absorvendo as informações.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

**N/A**

**Não me matem.**

**Minha vida é uma verdadeira loucura ta? Pq eu não andei postando? Simples, eu acabei de chega do Marrocos. É isso mesmo, marrocccoooss. Então me perdoem ta? As autoras merecem um descanso, principalmente com o bofe que eu tenho, alto, moreno, lindo e sensual uhauhauha ( morram de inveja) uahuah brincadeira. Mas eu mereço né?**

**Gente FELIZ 2011**

VEM QUE VEM 2011

Como diz uma amiga, vamos dar uma gastada de leve.

Bjs

Comentem ta?


	4. Verdades

- Nada

A resposta dada em um tão cheio de tranqüilidade e despreocupação atingiu ao maximo a irritação de Draco. Harry levantou, retomando sua antiga postura, aquela mistura irritante de sensualidade e mistério.

- Como assim: _Nada_, Potter? – Draco estava indignado. Voldemort e Lucius eram demônios que, por um acaso eram seres praticamente impossíveis de se matar, e Potter ficava ali encostado na parede o olhando?

Harry deu de ombros e cruzou os braços. Esperava outra reação de Malfoy; horror, repulsa, medo, nojo talvez, mas não uma simples aceitação, era algo estranho para um Malfoy. Ele sabia que o loiro tinha plena consciência do que ele era. Demônios podem ser perigosos, violentos, traiçoeiros e cruéis.

- Simples. Vamos viver nossa vida aqui, estamos seguros e não há nada que eu possa fazer por enquanto. O Ministério está cuidando de tudo - Harry franziu a testa e concertou – Que dizer; A Ordem está cuidando de tudo para o Ministério, por isso enquanto não temos noticias vamos ficar aqui. Então...

E novamente, os olhos verdes tinham aquele brilho animalesco, predatório. Harry avançou até a cama, se apoiando em um joelho, segurou o queixo do loiro e aproximou os rostos. Draco, atordoado demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Hipnotizado pelo olhar sensual, pela boca que rosava na sua, provocante.

- Não se preocupe – sussurrou, fitando fundo nos olhos nublados – Eu vou cuidar direitinho de você, vamos curtir _muito_ nosso tempo juntos – depois se levantou e com um sorriso safado nos lábios se retirou do quarto.

Draco piscou algumas vezes antes de fechar os punhos com raiva, aquelas mudanças constantes de humor do moreno lhe deixavam confuso e cansado.

" _Demônio"_

Isso explicava muita coisa, pensou se deitando na cama. Lembrando-se de suas aulas de DCAT conseguiu concluir que Potter era o menino que sobreviveu porque ele simplesmente _não morria_. Com certeza usou suas habilidades para quebrar todas as regras sem ser pego, vencer o maldito Torneio, ficar uma hora de baixo d'agua e misteriosamente sem nenhum recurso e...

"_Espera!"_

Draco se sentou tão rápido que ficou tonto, enterrando uma mão nos cabelos tentou organizar os pensamentos. Milhões de informação e lembranças bombardeavam sua mente.

Se Srirus Black era um demônio, conseqüentemente sua mãe era...e se sua mãe era...ele...ele era um mestiço. Arregalou os olhos. Como seu pai pode aceitar misturar seu sangue a de um Demônio. Como os Black conseguiram esconder isso por tanto tempo? Não que ser meio Demônio fosse algo de todo o ruim, pelo menos não era lobisomem ou trouxa.

Se possível Draco arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Sirius Black morreu após cair no véu no ministério. "... _demônios não atravessam o véu da morte..." _ a voz de Harry ecoou em sua mente. Sirius Black não estava morto.

Sua mente estava rondando em duvidas e quando o sono finalmente chegou, o sol já estava alto. Dormiu mais por cansaço do que por sono, mas com a certeza de que assim que acordasse, Harry Potter iria esclarecer suas duvidas.

Acordou com um susto, como se não se lembrasse que tinha dormido, sentiu um dor nas costas por dormir de mau jeito e se sentou preguiçosamente. Olhou para o relógio, _"15:25",_ havia dormido mais do que esperava. Arrastou-se até o banheiro, jogou água bem gelada no rosto para despertar e cuidou de suas necessidades.

Quando desceu as escadas notou que a casa estava silenciosa. A sala vazia era apenas iluminada pela fraca luz que o sol coberto por nuvens irradiava. Andou até a cozinha para encontrá-la vazia também, viu um bilhete pregado na porta da geladeira.

" _Tive que sair. _

_Estarei de volta somente à noite._

_Seu almoço esta no microondas e seu jantar no forno._

_HP"_

Bufou e fez como dizia no bilhete, pegou os talheres, um prato e pegou um pouco do suco de abacaxi numa jarra na geladeira. Assim que o microondas apitou a campainha tocou. Draco já ia se encaminhando para a porta, quando as avisos de Harry ecoaram em sua mente, ele estava sozinho, privado de usar magia. Mordeu o lábio inseguro, então se lembrou que de uma das janelas da cozinha, dava para ver quem estava na porta da frente. Puxou devagar a cortina e observou, demorou um pouco para reconhecer o homem. Alto, usando um terno cinza com um sobretudo grosso por cima, era Hugo Liteffur.

Ponderou. Deveria abrir a porta? Ele estava sozinho, sem magia e sem o maldito Santo Potter por perto. Mas Hugo era trouxa e parecia ser inofensivo. A campainha tocou mais uma vez.

Abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta, Draco encarou o visitante. Hugo era alto, ombros largos, cabelo castanho curto e olhos de um azul límpido bonito. Tinha traços fortes e marcantes, que eram suavizados por sua simpática e bom humor.

- Olá Alec

- Olá Hugo – respondeu simpático, tinha certa simpatia pelo outro – Desculpe mas, posso lhe ajudar em algo?

Hugo coçou a nuca e deu um sorriso sem graça – Eu gostaria de conversar com você.

- Eu estou almoçando agora Hugo – Draco abriu um pouco mais a porta – Ha...Leo não esta em casa e estou um pouco ocupado e...

- É coisa rápida...- interrompeu o outro – Não demoro nem cinco minutos – jurou.

- Err..está bem.

Deu passagem ao outro e o levou até a cozinha. – Aceita almoçar comigo então? – perguntou educado.

Hugo sorriu e aceitou, perguntou sobre Leonard e Draco se limitou a responder que só voltaria à noite.

- Pelo jeito a noite foi boa não é mesmo? – Hugo perguntou divertido olhando o pijama de Draco enquanto tomava um gole do suco.

Draco seguiu a linha de raciocínio do moreno. Acordar tarde +almoçar de pijamas + cabelos bagunçados = noite boa. _Oh Merlin!_

- Éh! – disse com um sorriso nervoso – mas, humf, a que devo sua visita?

- Oh? Me desculpa... - o moreno se agitou na cadeira e continuou se servindo de mais um pedaço de lasanha, muito boa por sinal-... Bem você sabe que eu trabalhava no governo e me mandaram para cá. Há algumas semanas eu fui promovido e estamos precisando de alguém para preencher minha vaga, e sabe como é cidade pequena não tem muito gente que se interessa, então quando eu te conheci achei que seria uma boa te oferecer a vaga. O que você acha?

Draco piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de raciocinar corretamente.

- Bem...

De fato não seria uma má idéia. Seria bom para se distrair e até ganhar algum dinheiro trouxa, não tendo que depender de Potter. Infelizmente teria que consultá-lo, poderia ser bem perigoso.

- Esta preocupado com Leonard, não é?

- O que? – perguntou confuso- Oh bem mais ou menos, nos tínhamos alguns... planos... mas o que eu faria exatamente?

Após um breve esclarecimento, então Draco perguntou:

- Posso te responder até quando?

- Bem até o final da semana seria o ideal. Mas por favor, pense com cuidado. Você pode trabalhar em casa se quiser, só precisaria ir a empresa uma vez por semana.

- Me parece bom. Sexta feira conversamos, pode ser?

Draco constatou que Hugo era uma pessoa bem divertida e animada. A breve visita se estendeu até o final da tarde. Calmamente Draco arrumou a cozinha, isso já não o irritava mais, servia para passar o tempo. Tomou um banho rápido e viu que já eram 20:30 e Potter ainda não havia chegado. Desceu e jantou o suflê de legumes e ficou assistindo um pouco de televisão, mesmo que nunca admitisse gostava de assistir desenhos e alguns filmes, relaxou e começou a prestar atenção no filme Mentes Diabólicas, achou muito interessante a lógica psicopata de um dos personagens principais.

Quando Harry estacionou o carro viu que tinha alguma coisa errada. Será que Draco havia saído? Fez rápido o caminho de pedra que cruzava o jardim da garagem a porta. Entrou em casa e percebeu que ela estava na penumbra e uma luz meio azulada se movia vindo da sala. Encontrou Draco encolhido, adormecido no sofá, com uma mão sob a bochecha a espremendo, lhe dando um ar infantil. Os lábios um pouco separados pela posição, os cabelos loiros caindo sob o rosto e o controle pendendo na outra mão.

Suspirou aliviado, por um momento sentiu medo de não encontrar o loiro em casa_. Seguro_. Era assim que precisava dele.

Tirou o sobretudo e as botas o mais silenciosamente possível. Recolheu o controle que estava prestes a cair, deixando a TV no mudo. Com as pontas dos dedos tirou, delicadamente, uma mecha platinada que cobria os olhos adormecidos, acariciou a pele macia, sentindo aquela textura maravilhosa. Aproximou o rosto lentamente, com seus sentidos aguçados respirou o aroma gostoso de Draco, uma interessante mistura de sabonete e o cheiro natural. Com a ponta do nariz acariciou a bochecha e desceu até o pescoço, enterrando a cabeça lá e respirando fundo.

Draco se remexeu, sentia algo perto dele, um vento quente que se interrompia regularmente, abriu os olhos e se assustou com o corpo que estava curvado sobre o seu e imediatamente levou a mão a cabeça da pessoa que estava em seu pescoço. Sentiu os cabelos macios sob sua mão.

"_Macios como o pelo de um animal selvagem"_

Porem por um curto espaço de tempo, já que o dono do cabelo se ergueu e Draco encarou as esmeraldas brilhando sobre o reflexo da luz destorcida da TV, por alguma razão não estava zangado, talvez fosse o sono.

- Ei – disse com a voz sonolenta.

- Ei – Harry respondeu sua mão agora acariciava levemente a cintura do outro.

- Você demorou. Algum problema?- os olhos ainda cerrados pelo sono, a mente ainda nublada e o corpo mole não conseguiram captar o olhar intenso de Harry.

- Nada – disse com um sorriso afetuoso - Gostaria de ir dormir na sua cama?

- Sim – disse em um bocejo fechando os olhos novamente.

Harry se levantou e puxou as pernas do loiro para fora do sofá, puxou os braços dele para envolverem seus ombros e colocou as mãos embaixo do corpo magro o erguendo sem dificuldades.

Draco ia reclamar, não era uma criança para ser carregada daquele jeito, mas Harry era tão quentinho, acolhedor e confortável. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno e envolvendo seus ombros frouxamente, as pernas balançando levemente conforme Harry subia as escadas com cautela, as mãos entrelaçadas sob o corpo de Draco em nenhum momento foram maliciosas.

Harry chutou a porta, colocando o corpo adormecido sobre o colchão e procurou a manta embolada no final desta e cobriu Draco e percebeu que ele não havia dormido completamente.

- Não sou criança pra você me tratar assim Potter - murmurou tentando parecer irritado e falhando miseravelmente.

- Não não é...mas eu gosto assim...-Harry respondeu contra a orelha do outro e beijando os cabelos loiros antes de se levantar e sair do quarto rapidamente.

Assim que fechou a porta, enfiou as mãos nos cabelos e os puchou dolorosamente.

" _Estou enlouquecendo!"_

Seu corpo estava em chamas, podia jurar que sua temperatura sempre alta, agora, seria capaz de derreter toneladas de neve em segundos. Aquilo não estava dando certo. Foi para o banheiro e ligou a água gelada, aquilo era gostoso, para os humanos podia até ser loucura tomar banho gelado no inverno, mas para Harry aquilo era prazeroso. Encostou as costas na parede e se deixou escorregar, se sentando no chão, observou a água escorrendo em direção ao ralo, por um momento se sentiu perdido.

Draco jamais o entenderia, aquele cuidado, aquela preocupação não eram nem de longe por ele ser seu protegido, não mesmo.

Já no quarto, vestiu a box branca e uma blusa velha e se jogou na enorme cama de casal, suspirou cansado, mas relaxado e dormiu.

Quando Draco acordou se sentiu levemente perdido, não se lembrava de como havia ido parar no quarto. Afastou as cobertas e se encolheu pelo frio, o inverno estava chegando mais cedo aquele ano.

"_Potter_". Se sentiu um pouco idiota pela noite anterior, mas afastou os pensamentos, tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar. Quando saiu do quarto viu que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e o espelho e o box estavam embasados. Não perdeu tempo, se dirigiu a porta do quarto de Harry e entrou sem bater...

- Potter nos temos que con..ver..sar.. - Draco perdeu a fala completamente.

Harry estava parado de frente para a cama, usando somente uma box preta, deixando a mostra suas pernas bem trabalhadas, grossas, o abdômen definido, com aquelas sedutoras entradinhas na virilha, os cabelos negro molhados deixavam pequenas gotas rolarem e se perderem livremente por aquele corpo bronzeado.

Harry olhou para Draco e sorriu malicioso ao ver a expressão do outro, pegou a calça cinza e vestiu. Draco continuava parado. Aproximando-se do loiro, Harry parou ao seu lado e sussurrou em sua orelha.

- Bom dia..minha criança - e saiu do quarto.

Draco ficou alguns minutos parado antes de se voltar e descer as escadas furioso, encontrando Harry na cozinha. O moreno estava encostado na bancada da pia. Ele tinha uma expressão diferente, os braços cruzado sobre o peito e os olhos verdes fitando o chão com seriedade.

- Eu quero conversar Potter – rosnou, tentando controlar a raiva - Tenho perguntas e espero que você as responda.

- Claro - disse indo na geladeira e pegando com copo de leite gelado e saiu andando escada acima - Você não vem?

Draco suspirou irritado e subiu as escadas, entrou e fechou a porta, observando o quarto pela primeira vez, a enorme cama de casal ocupava quase todo o cômodo, com um criado mudo de cada lado feito de madeira escura, assim como o armário e a escrivaninha perto da porta e uma poltrona. Era tudo simples, mas tinha um toque de elegância.

Potter estava sentado no parapeito da janela, um cigarro na boca enquanto fitava o dia nublado, o copo de leite vazio na escrivaninha. Sem olhá-lo Harry falou.

- Sente-se e pergunte logo o que você quer. – Disse ríspido.

Draco odiava aquelas mudanças de humor constantes, uma hora ele era atrevido, cheio de olhares maliciosos e em outro ele nem o olhava direito. Sentou-se na cama, perto do outro e organizou os pensamentos antes de falar.

- Eu sei que sou meio-demonio. Sei que você esta escondendo alguma coisa de mim...e sei que Black está vivo. Eu quero saber a verdade...ou..o que você puder me contar sobre ela.

- Sim, você é meio-demonio. Sim,eu estou escondendo alguma coisa. Sim, Sirius está vivo. Algo mais? – rosnou, jogando o resto do cigarro pela janela.

- Droga Potter – Draco se levantou e se aproximou dele, ficando de frente para a janela – Eu quero saber o mínimo sobre mim e também sobre você...nunca lidei com um demônio antes.

Aquela mudança de humor de novo, Draco não precisou ver as feições de Harry para saber, aquela tenção do corpo dele evaporou tão rápido como a aura de calma que o envolveu em seguida. Será que era isso que ele estava esperando?

- É você não sabe – confirmou. Voltou-se para o loiro, colocando os pés no chão e si inclinando um pouco para frente, fitando os olhos cinza. – Você quer saber?

O olhar de Harry era desafiador, mas tinha algo mais ali, porém Draco não soube identificar, era um olhar tão intenso, querendo ler sua alma, conhecê-lo e tragá-lo de uma forma interessante e assustadora, mas pontuada com uma sensualidade e promessas luxuriosas. E Draco, simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Quero.

**N/A**

Oi genteeee

Eu sei demorei mesmo, mas tenho uma desculpa, meu PC deu pau.

Sabe eu tinha gravidade e lovely little Love praticamente prontas, mas ai houve uma queda de luz aqui e eu perdi mais de 75% das coisas salvas no meu PC, então paciência, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso.

_**Concurso/ Desafio**_

Bem, para os fãs de TCC estou promovendo um concurso/desafio. A pessoa que me der a melhor capa para Todas as cores do céu, terá alem de previas da fic, o poder de escolher um entre os três destinos da fic.

A capa deve conter o nome da fic " Todas as cores do céu", a frase ' Seu dever era protegê-lo e não amá-lo', o nome da autora, eu no caso uahuah J., e o nome de quem fez a capa.

**Prêmios**

**1º lugar**: capa postada no perfil + previa dos capítulos + poder de opinar + escolha do destino da fic.

**2°lugar**: capa postada no perfil + previa dos capítulos

**3° ligar**: capa postada no perfil.

**Para eleger as capas, vou escolher três leitoras.**

As capas devem ser enviadas pro meu e-mail, estou esperando ansiosa

Bjs. J.P


	5. A Carta

Harry ficou fitando os olhos nublados, cheios de duvida, expectativa e até mesmo medo. Quebrou o contato visual e se levantou andando até ficar atrás do loiro, e gentilmente o empurrou para a janela, ficaram assim por um tempo, fitando os jardins do fundo da casa, o céu tão nublado que fazia parecer noite.

Aquela aproximação perturbava Draco, o corpo de Harry atrás do seu. Não estavam tão próximos, porem podia sentir a respiração no seu pescoço perto de sua orelha, o cheiro dele, uma mistura amadeirada com tabaco e hortelã, combinando perfeitamente com ele, podia sentir o peito dele roçar em suas costas conforme ele respirava lentamente, a sua própria também estava lenta. Aproximou-se mais da janela tocando o vidro frio com as pontas dos dedos e Harry se aproximou também, porem agora mais do que antes o calor do corpo dele atravessava seu pijama e queimava sua pele.

- Me conte - pediu em um sussurro. Sentiu Harry suspirar contra seus cabelos e aproximar a boca de seu ouvido, porem sua respiração não batia diretamente, apenas de raspão.

- Eu descobri ser um demônio no meu 2º ano - sua voz saiu firme e seria - No incidente na câmara secreta com o Basilisco, a principio achei que fosse magia ou algo assim, porem Dumbledore veio falar comigo no dia seguinte e ele me explicou o que eu era. Ele como líder da alcatéia...

- Ele é...

- Shhh - sua boca rosou na pele do loiro - Não me interrompa - lentamente Harry deslizou as mãos para cada lado da cintura de Draco e não ganhou nenhum protesto contra o movimento.

- Então - continuou - Dumbledore começou me explicar tudo o que sei, e no terceiro ano Sirius também e até mesmo Lupin, pois Lobisomens são uma espécie rejeitada de demônio.

Fez uma pausa e começou a acariciar a cintura estreita dele, deslizou uma mão para dentro do pijama de Draco e começou a acariciar a lateral do corpo do outro arrancando um suspiro deste.

- Demônios são emocionalmente instáveis. Eu tinha que aprender a me controlar se não, poderia causar sérios problemas por isso Dumbledore se encarregou dessa parte – afastando o rosto e encarando a nuca de Draco, encontrou uma pinta ali, mais para a direita acompanhada de mais duas bem menores e quase imperceptíveis, as achou adoráveis.

- No meu quarto ano começou meu treinamento físico e Sirius e Remus me ajudaram muito. Aprendi a controlar minha força, e meus instintos como o olfato e a audição muito mais aguçados que o normal.

- Você me contou sobre você – Draco disse um pouco entorpecido pelos carinhos, mas aquilo era tão miseravelmente bom que não conseguiu pará-los – Agora me fala mais sobre sua... Espécie. - Harry se afastou e Draco teve que se conter para não protestar contra a perda do calor. O moreno encostou-se ao lado da janela de frente para Draco porem com o rosto virado fitando o jardin.

- O numero de Demônios no mundo sempre foi bem pequeno, mas acredito que assim é melhor. Todos fazem parte da alcatéia principal sempre respondendo ao Alfa que nesse caso é Albus e seguir as regras.

- E que regras são essas? – perguntou o loiro sem se mover do lugar, Harry apenas cruzou os braços. - Dumbledore é um Demônio também? – perguntou se lembrando da afirmação anterior, Harry apenas o olhou rapidamente e murmurou um sim com um sorriso sem dentes.

- Temos que preservar nossa existência a qualquer custo, se o ministério souber da nossa localização ele ira quere nos eliminar a qualquer custo. Não podemos nos envolver com qualquer humano, amenos que ele ou ela seja o nosso companheiro, nem...

- Como assim companheiro? – Draco interrompeu. O moreno se moveu encostando o ombro na parede.

- Somo monogâmicos. Não dedicamos afeição a qualquer um. Quando escolhemos nosso parceiro não há nada que nos fará desistir dele. Ai esta com grande problema, pode ser outro demônio, um bruxo, um vampiro, um lobisomem ou até mesmo um trouxa. Isso é muito perigoso entrando em conflito com a regra de preservação, mas não há nada que possamos fazer, é forte de mais.

- Forte de mais? – sussurrou Draco sem perceber, observando seu dedo fazer desenhos no vidro que estava começando a ficar embaçado pelo frio.

- É – veio um sussurro no seu ouvido, Harry havia se movido rapidamente voltando à antiga posição.

Harry colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro e as deslizou de encontro as mãos, entrelaçou a que estava ao lado do corpo e segurou a outra sobre o vidro.

- Muito forte – continuou sussurrando no ouvido de Draco, sua voz era baixa e lenta – Você se sente vazio, incompleto e com frio. – rosou os lábios no pescoço de Draco – Você fica procurando, desesperado e não adianta com quantas pessoas você se deite, você nunca se..._satisfaz _– colou seu corpo mais no do outro – Quando você encontra é enlouquecedor, você fará de tudo para telo para si. É tão forte que é capaz de te cegar, faz você esquecer quem é. É como se ele fosse fogo e você daria tudo para se queimar, ficar em chamas, e você deseja...

Draco estava ficando sem ar, as mãos de Harry acariciavam as suas e o calor vindo do corpo do outro era tão intenso que fazia algo dentro de si arder em um desejo inesperado.

- Deseja...-continuou sua voz baixa e suave convidava a intimidade– sentir a pele macia sob suas mãos...

Harry deslizou a ponto dos dedos pelos braços pálidos ate chegarem ao pescoço do outro e percebeu que Draco prendeu a respiração por um momento.

- Deseja sentir o gosto dele em sua boca...- a voz ficou mais baixa e sensual e Draco fechou os olhos.

- Deseja estar...dentro dele – Draco mal conseguiu sufocar o gemido que nasceu em sua garganta. O corpo grande e forte de Harry perto do seu e as mãos igualmente forte não ajudavam em nada seu já frágil autocontrole.

De súbito tudo mudou. Harry se afastou bruscamente indo em direção ao outro lado do quarto pegando o copo vazio e saindo.

Draco ficou parado alguns instantes controlando a respiração. _Merlin o que foi aquilo?_ Como Potter podia ser tão... tão... .Provocar aquelas sensações em seu corpo. Aquilo era um brincadeira de muito mau gosto por parte do Grifinorio, pensou enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho bem gelado. Odiava Potter, ele tinha o poder de deixá-lo _bobo._

Harry quase quebrou o copo que tinha na mão. Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo não deveria se aproximar, nem tentar, em uma esperança tola, seduzir o outro. Mas era algo impossível, a custo se continha para não jogá-lo na cama e prende-lo ali por dias. Queria provar os lábios rosados e tocar mais a pele macia. Queria ouvi-lo gemer, não, gritar seu nome com a voz embargada de prazer e principalmente queria desfrutar da sensação de estar dentro dele e cada célula do seu corpo gritava por Draco, mas ele tinha que se conter.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, tentando se controlar, só voltou a realidade quando viu Draco entrar na cozinha. Ele parecia inabalado como se a cena de algum tempo atrás como se não o tivesse afetado como Harry sabia que tinha e achou melhor assim.

- Então, nos vamos almoçar o que? – Draco perguntou em um tom despreocupado, mas Harry percebeu que ele evitava fita-lo.

- Vamos almoçar fora – decretou – Depois podemos pegar um cinema ou alugar um filme – sugeriu – Sabe o que é um cinema – estreitou os olhos - _Draco?_ – o nome saiu com cuidado encoberto por uma provocação.

O loiro apenas levantou um canto dos lábios e murmurou um " Tudo bem" e subiu para se arrumar.

Meia hora depois Harry descia as escadas para encontra um Draco bem agasalhado enquanto ele vestia apenas um casaco de lã de gola role, calça jeans e o sobretudo negro. Viu o loiro revirar os olhos e sair em direção ao carro, claramente chateado com o fato de Harry não precisar usar quilos de roupa para se manter, minimamente, aquecido.

Pegou a chave na mesinha perto da porta e erguendo a cabeça, viu sua imagem refletida no espelho que havia em cima desta, bagunçou os cabelos negros tão curtos em relação a sua aparência verdadeira. Soltou uma risadinha, será que Draco gostaria de sua verdadeira aparência?

Durante o caminho até o Centro o único som dentro do carro era o do som vindo do radio. Draco tinha os olhos fixos na janela, expressão vazia e o olhar vago, perdido em pensamentos.

Harry estacionou o carro e eles seguiram para o Trigos uma mistura simpática de restaurante e mercadinho. A comida caseira e o ambiente aconchegante e a possibilidade de comprinhas para um lanche no fim da tarde fazia do lugar um sucesso na vila.

- Pot...Leonard você esta bem? – Draco perguntou meio assustado.

Harry estava comendo seu terceiro pedaço de carne mal passada, muito mal passada. Draco reparou que os olhos verdes estavam escuros, meio vidrados no sangue que havia no prato e comia compulsoriamente, o loiro deu graças a deus por terem sentado em um Box e não nas mesas comuns.

- Leonard- chamou.

- Leonard – Tocou o braço do outro – Harry – sussurrou.

Os olhos verdes clarearam quase que instantaneamente e ele levou o ultimo pedaço de carne sangrenta a boca e fechou os olhos apreciando o sabor.

- Desculpa – disse se afastando delicadamente do toque – Há muito tempo não me alimento corretamente..você...pode ir comprando chocolate e marshmellows enquanto eu termino?

Draco apenas concordou e levantou. Harry parecia muito estranho comendo toda aquela quantidade de carne com aquele olhar vidrado. _"Hunf Demônios"_

Andou entre as prateleiras comprando o achocolatado, marshmellwos e alguns biscoitos, entrou na seção de itens de cozinha e passou os olhos distraídos pelas prateleiras até que algo chamou sua atenção. Na parte onde havia copos e canecas duas eram bem particulares. Vermelha cheia de raiozinhos amarelos e ao lado um preta com um dragão cinzento desenhada. Riu. Pegou as canecas e colocou na cestinha indo em direção ao caixa.

Parou atrás de uma mulher loira com seu filho, o pequeno deveria ter uns 5 anos, ele tinha a cabeça erguida e olhava sorridente para a mãe o seus olhos cor de mel brilhando.

- O que vamos fazer hoje mamãe?

- Que tal um chocolate quente enquanto vemos alguns desenhos hum? Amanha podemos ir ao parque o que você acha?

O menino sorriu mais e jogou os braços para cima em um claro pedido para colo, sendo atendido. Com o queixo apoiado no ombro da mãe ele fitou Draco curiosamente. O loiro mais velho estava perdido em pensamentos há anos atrás. Ele naquela mesma idade. Era verão e sua mãe penteava seus cabelos molhados enquanto ele brincava com as peças do tabuleiro de xadrez e sua mãe perguntava sobre o que fariam naquele dia quente de verão e o pequeno Draco citava uma lista de tarefas onde a primeira era tomar sorvete sob a sombra de uma arvore nos jardins.

"_Ah mamãe"_ Sentia tanta falta dela, queria abraçá-la enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos. Queria entender porque ela não havia lhe contado sobre ser um Demônio. Será que ela estava bem? Estava em um lugar seguro?

Harry apareceu do seu lado, sua antiga postura retomada e ele analisava divertido as canecas:

- Gostei delas.

O barulho indicando caixa livre fez Draco olhar para frente a tempo de ver o garotinho sorrir e lhe dar tchau, discretamente fez o mesmo.

No carro Harry parecia feliz acompanhando com um assovio a musica que tocava no radio. Eles estavam na estrada em torno da montanha que dava para fora da vila, envoltos por uma área verde coberta por uma fina camada de nevoa.

Harry parou no encostamento e desceu sendo seguido por Draco e ambos pararam nos limites do desfiladeiro. Harry acendeu um cigarro e tirou um pedaço de papel dobrado e entregou para o loiro. Draco quase perdeu o fôlego, era a letra de sua mãe, mesmo que não fosse seu nome escrito ele reconhecia aquela letra em qualquer lugar.

Passou a mão pela letra elegante _Alec Burlock. _Rompeu o lacre.

" _Querido filho,_

_Como vão as coisas? Minha temporada na Ásia esta ótima e o clima aqui esta agradável por isso, tardei para lhe escrever._

_Lamento não ter lhe contado sobre detalhes de nosso passado, mas acreditei que seria melhor assim, te poupar de um sofrimento e preocupações desnecessárias. Quando nos encontrarmos vamos conversar melhor._

_Fico feliz em saber que tudo anda bem com Leonard, ele é bom rapaz e esta cuidando muito bem de você, sei disso. Confie nele com todo o seu coração e tudo ficara bem meu filho._

_Infelizmente não posso me estender mais. Em breve lhe escreverei novamente._

_Com todo amor que eu possuo, _

_Mamãe."_

Draco ficou olhando para o papel por alguns minutos até que o barulho de um isqueiro sendo acesso lhe chamou a atenção. Harry lhe estendeu a chama e o loiro deixou que a ponta do papel tocasse o fogo e ficaram ali, observando o papel ser engolido até que não restasse mais nada.

- Na verdade ela esta na França, em um lugar segura e muito bem disfarçada – Harry disse e Draco apenas concordou.

Jogando o cigarro no chão e e colcando um pouco de terra em cima com pequenos chutes, Harry se voltou para o loiro e sorriu.

- Logo vai começar a nevar – se voltou para o céu e novamente para o loiro – Vamos para casa?

- Sim – Draco sussurrou.

Durante todo o caminho permaneceram no mais absoluto silencio. Draco se sentia como se estivesse perdido no vácuo, mas o que doía não era a distancia da mãe, ou estar preso naquele lugar, era aquela sensação de novamente estar perdendo, o controle sobre sua vida, mas aquela mão quente em sua perna, o dedão lhe acariciando ocasionalmente o fez se sentir um pouco, apenas um pouco, melhor. Se ele ao menos pudesse...

**Proximo Capitulo**

Draco de fato vai começar no novo emprego. Harry e Draco começam a se relacionar melhor e outros casais vão aparecer


	6. Mentira

Assim que chegaram em casa, Draco se refugiou em seu quarto e não saiu de lá o dia todo. Harry respeitou, o loiro deveria se sentir um pouco perdido com a falta de sua única família. Já era quase meia noite e Draco não havia dado sinal de vida.

Pensando que este deveria estar com fome preparou um sanduíche e depois dois achocolatados bem quente e colocou pedacinhos de marshmellows

Quando entrou no quarto, viu que o loiro estava dormindo, sua face estava tranqüila e serena. Colocou a bandeja no criado mudo e sentou na cama, contemplando a visão.

Com cuidado se inclinou sobre o corpo de Draco, observando bem de perto, assim podia perceber que Draco tinha algumas sardinhas, tão claras que só podiam ser vistas assim, de perto.

Afastou-se, não podia ameaçar seu frágil autocontrole. Com cuidado o sacudiu levemente.

- Ei, acorda.

- Hum – Draco franziu o cenho antes de acordar e se sentar na cama. – O que houve?

- Você dormiu o dia todo. Trouxe algo para você comer – disse pegando a bandeja e colocando no colo do loiro, que cruzou as pernas para apoiar melhor.

Harry se sentou de frente para o outro, também de pernas cruzadas e pegou a xícara vermelha de raios amarelos e tentou pescar alguns marshmellows com o garfo, mas suspirou por um momento fechando os olhos antes de voltar para a sua pescaria.

- Que foi? – Draco perguntou enquanto mordia um pedaço do sanduíche de queijo.

- É que você tem um cheiro bom – A sinceridade de Harry fez Draco corar, arrancando uma risada do moreno.

- Qual o meu cheiro? – perguntou curioso.

Harry colocou a xícara na bandeja e se inclinou, deixando o rosto próximo ao pescoço do loiro.

- Uma mistura de sabonete, baunilha e alguma coisa que deixa seu cheiro único...algo misterioso...não sei identifica, apimentando...mas é fascinante

Harry voltou a sua pescaria e não reparou, ou fingiu não reparar que Draco havia ficado atordoado por um momento e levemente corado, balbuciando um pouco antes de falar.

- Hum..Harry...o que foi aquilo no almoço?

O moreno coçou a parte de cima da cabeça e Draco por um momento imaginou que ele coçava a orelha peluda e pontuda que deveria haver ali.

- Bem a minha dieta é especial – Harry parecia sem graça – Bastante carne mal passada, crua...direto da fonte.

- Não entendi.

- Bem, Demônios, Lobisomens, Veelas e Vampiros não são muito diferentes, todos se alimentam de carne ou sangue, é isso que nos da mais força e saúde. – explicou – Eu comi daquele jeito porque há muito tempo não saio para caçar e estava ficando fraco.

Ficaram conversando sobre a raça de Harry. Draco parecia realmente interessado no assunto, por realmente não conhecer muito e também para entender um pouco sobre sua mãe. Harry nunca imaginou explicar para alguém "humano" a cerca de sua raça nem Rony ou Hermione haviam manifestado tamanho interesse.

- Nossa deve ser ruim ter uma audição muito aguçada – comentou Draco comendo seu ultimo marshmellow.

Harry parou um pouco e soltou uma risadinha sacana

- Mais ou menos – franziu o cenho – Não é muito agradável saber que Euric e Emmet, neste momento, estão transando na escada por não terem conseguido chegar até o quarto – Harry riu – Nesse momento Euric esta pedindo para Emmet ir mais fundo e mais rápido...estão gemendo coisas bem obscenas, e...

- Chega – Draco pediu rindo – Muita informação para minha cabeça.

Harry riu e tirou a bandeja do colo do outro, colocando de volta no criado mudo e se sentando ao lado de Draco.

- Eu senti o cheiro de Hugo Literffur, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Draco o olhou surpreso, havia esquecido completamente da visita de Literffur e sua proposta de emprego.

- Por que abriu a porta para ele Draco? – Harry perguntou cansado – Você sabia que eu não estava em casa.

- Ah Merlin desculpa – Draco caiu em si sobre a besteira que tinha feito, se ajoelhou na cama se virando para o moreno – Eu não me dei conta.

- O que ele queria? – Harry achou um tanto afetuoso como Draco havia se arrependido de sua atitude. Ergueu a mão e afastou uma mecha loira que cobria os olhos cinzentos fazendo Draco corar.

Draco saiu de perto do moreno se sentando mais afastado, do outro lado da cama ficando de frente para ele.

- Me ofereceu um emprego – vendo Harry erguer uma sobrancelha desconfiado tratou de explicar – Eu trabalharia em casa e só teria que ir lá as sextas feiras. Seria bom Harry, ganharia um dinheiro trouxa extra.

Harry ponderou um pouco. Não seria tão ruim assim, serviria para Draco se distrair e querer ficar em casa.

- Tudo bem, mas eu te levo e busco toda sexta feira e você vai me prometer que vai tomar cuidado.

Draco sorriu.

Naquela mesma semana Draco começou a trabalhar. Hugo fiou muito feliz afirmando que ele só deveria ir as sextas feiras para reuniões sobre os projetos.

Harry reparou que aquilo deixou Draco muito feliz, ele ficava horas em frente ao computador de mão, desenhando projetos e analisando coisas. Ele gostava disso, assim podia ficar horas reparando nas feições pálidas. A testa franzida em concentração, como ele mordia o lábio quando estava nervoso ou queria reprimir um sorriso. Como ele ficava irritado quando a franja, grande de mais, cobria os olhos e ele balançava a cabeça para afastá-la.

Toda sexta feira Harry levava e buscava Draco no prédio da empresa do governo. O loiro tinha fortes instruções para jamais deixar o prédio, somente na presença de Harry.

Draco estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, escrevendo um relatório importante enquanto Harry preparava seu amado chocolate quente e algumas torradas para o café da manha. O moreno depositou as comidas na mesa e se postou atrás de Draco beijando seu pescoço e apoiando seu queixo no ombro dele, não ganhando nenhum protesto do loiro.

Há tempos Draco já havia se acostumado com aquela demonstração desnecessária de carinho não - publico, pelo menos Harry, apos um severa repreensão por parte do loiro, havia parado de encurralá-lo pelos cantos. A demonstrações publicas de afeto continuavam, como andar de mãos dadas, alguns beijos na bochecha e mãos na cintura.

Tudo isso perturbava muito Draco. Ele não sabia o que pensar.

Harry não respeitava seu companheiro? Se demônios eram monogâmicos por que o moreno ficava fazendo aquelas provocações e carinhos desnecessários?

-Que tal a gente ir pegar um cinema depois do seu trabalho hoje hem? – Harry perguntou seu queixo ainda no ombro de Draco e suas mãos nas cadeiras.

-Pode ser, mas nada de filmes românticos idiotas e é você quem vai pagar - Draco disse com um risinho.

-Tome logo seu café ou vamos nos atrasar.

Enquanto tomava banho Draco pensava em como andava sua relação com Harry. Ele não era tão chato afinal, era legal de conversar e também cozinhava muito bem, mas porque ele ficava fazendo aquelas coisas, ele não se importava em trair seu parceiro?Não se importa com o que ele mesmo sentia? Não se importa de brincar com ele, agindo como se sentisse alguma coisa por si. Mas ele não se importava com o que Harry fazia, não era mesmo? Afinal, nunca sentiu nada por ele, não seria agora que sentiria.

Tirando a espuma do cabelo e terminando o banho se arrumou e encontrou Harry já o esperando no carro, conversando animados e brigando para ver quem escolheria a estação de radio.

- O cinema esta de pé, mas nada de filmes melosos de mais ta? – pediu Draco enquanto descia do carro em frente ao prédio.

- Ta bom – Harry observou Draco entrar no prédio. As ultimas semanas haviam sido maravilhosas, mas seus sentimentos por ele só aumentavam. Havia momentos em que achava que acabaria cedendo aos seus desejos, esquecendo completamente o motivo pelo qual estavam ali. Mas no fundo, ele já não se importava com nada, ele só queria estar perto daquele loiro genioso. Ver aqueles olhos cinzentos brilhantes, sentir aquele cheiro que o inebriava, ouvir aquela voz arrastada e rouca, e ter mais certeza a cada dia que Draco era seu escolhido.

Draco correu e entrou no carro rapidamente tentando escapar da chuva.

- Você parece um gato que caiu na banheira sem querer – Harry riu pegando uma toalha no banco de trás e secando os cabelos de Draco de um jeito maternal.

- Não enche ta! Eu daria tudo por um feitiço de impermeabilização agora. – disse, aceitando de bom grado o gesto de Harry. A toalha quente e felpuda se movimentando em sua cabeça, volta e meia ele podia ver Harry e ali, oculto pela toalha ele podia admira-lo. Podia admitir o quão lindo ele era, o quão poderoso e enigmático. Naquele instante ele podia desejar beijar os lábios cheios e convidativos, desejar sentir a pele quente sob suas mãos, ter aqueles olhos verdes só para ele, desejar ser o parceiro de Harry.

O cinema havia sido bastante divertido, o filme de ação e comedia foi bem relaxante, porem a chuva forte alagou tudo deixando o transito lento.

- Você sente falta dele? – Draco perguntou abruptamente.

- De quem?

- Do seu parceiro.

Harry apertou as mãos contra o volante e cerrou os dentes forçando para que sua voz saísse o mais normal possível.

- Sim, sinto muita falta, mas logo matarei a saudade... eu espero – Dando o assunto por encerrado, não percebeu que Draco olhava a janela um pouco melancólico.

O carro ao lado buzinou chamando a atenção dos dois e Draco abaixou o vidro para falar com Hugo. Após um cumprimento rápido Hugo falou.

- Ei Draco, o pessoal na sexta vai se reunir lá em casa não quer ir? – disse com um sorriso meio safado porem o sorriso se desfez quando encarou Harry.

Seguindo o olhar dele, Draco percebeu que Harry o encarava fixamente, com uma cara de poucos amigos, quando ele falou, sua voz era fria e letal.

- Você vai para casa, vai preparar um belo jantar para sua esposa e vai parar de flertar com meu marido.

Hugo sorriu debilmente, seu olhar vidrado em algum lugar, ele levantou o vidro fume e adiantou um pouco seu carro, dando fim a conversa.

- Nossa! O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Coisas de Demônio – respondeu Harry mais relaxando trocando a marcha do carro e dirigindo – Demônios tem o poder de exercer um tipo de Imperius na mente das pessoas, menos em seu parceiro.

- Espero que não use isso em mim – disse o loiro divertido se entretendo com as estações de radio.

Harry apenas deu um sorriso amargo. 

De noite, Harry sufocava um gemido de frustração, desejando, tão desesperadamente, que Draco estivesse com ele. Resignado, foi até o banheiro limpar os vestígios de sua pequena decadência.

" _Se masturbe o quanto quiser, não vai diminuir seu desejo_" Uma voz, muito parecida com a de Draco falou em sua cabeça.

Eles viviam em um pequeno paraíso artificial, por quanto tempo aquilo iria durar?

Um toque em sua janenela, e ele já estava armado com a varinha.

-Droga Sirius – exclamou baixo, enquanto abria a janela – Não me assuste assim.

O homem no corpo grande de Emmet entrou no quarto, segurava o cigarro com os dentes enquanto ajeitava as vestes.

- Estava esperando você terminar sua festinha – balançou as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Harry apenas bufou irritado.

- O que houve? Descobriram algo?

- Sim, e não sabemos se é bom ou ruim – O grande homem coçou o queixo – Lucius está junto a Voldemort, mas o sabota toda vez.

- Como assim?

- Quando você se torna um demonião, sem ser por nascença ou acasalamento, para se manter vivo você precisa se alimentar de sangue ou carne humana, correto?

- Sim – Harry seguiu a linha de raciocínio – E dai?

O corpo transformado de Sirius não combinava com sua personalidade, fazendo a risada que ele soltou soar estranha.

- Dai caro _Leonard_, que toda vez que Voldermot se alimenta, Lucius troca o corpo da pessoa por de um animal, entra na mente de Voldi e o faz acreditar que está se alimentando de um humano...

- E o que mais?

- Voldemort está ficando fraco, ainda sem perceber, mas Lucius, ele está forte. Como um de nos Harry... – Sirius apagou o cigarro em um cincezo próximo a cama – Isso significa que Narcisa transformou Lucius em um Demônio...

- E não nos contou nada, ela sabe de alguma coisa... algo muito importante e...

O som vindo do outro quarto o fez parar, a porta se abriu e passos se ouviram até que a porta do banheiro fosse fechada e trancada.

- Eu volto mais tarde – Sirius disse em voz baixa – Tentaremos descobirri mais coisas, mas fiquem atentos, não gosto muito daquele Hugo, ele olha Draco como se estivesse com fome...

Sirius fez uma cara de nojo e então partiu pela janela, sumindo na escuridão da noite.

Harry partilhava do mesmo nojo, Hugo olhava Draco de forma faminta, desejosa e lasciva e a custo ele não pulava e arrancava os olhos do homem que lhe pertencia. A possessividade gritou dentro de Harry, o fazendo tremer. Por Merlin, ele e Draco partilhavam de uma intimidade estranha, em parte o loiro aceitava as caricias feitas com a desculpa de parecerem ser um casal, em outras ele o repudiava. E no meio disso tudo, Harry era consumido em prazer e frustração.

- Você já está pronto para sair? – Harry perguntou ao telefone em uma sexta-feira chuvosa, já se preparando para buscar Draco na empresa.

- Hoje tem um reunião importante, eu sei que não é permanente meu emprego mas eu queria participa – A voz de Draco soou do outro lado da linha.

- Tudo bem, assim que estiver acabado, me ligue – Harry se despediu e desligou. Sabia que Draco precisava de um pouco mais de espaço, fez algumas ligações, se arrumou e seguiu para a esquina da empresa. Ele sempre chegava bem antes de Draco, esperava com o carro na esquina e então manobrava, fazendo parecer que havia acabado de chegar. " Sera que Draco percebe o quanto eu me preocupo? Porque fui deixa-lo aceitar esse trabalho afinal?" - se perguntou.

" _Por que você faria qualquer coisa para agrada-lo" _– uma voz soou em sua cabeça. Ignorando o pensamento, Harry saiu de casa.

Draco sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mentindo para Harry no telefone dizendo que a reunião duraria até mais tarde, mas não faria mau algum tomar uma bebidinha com o pessoal do trabalho, certo? Harry ficaria chateado, mas vendo que estava tudo bem não iria brigar muito. Ficar preso àquela rotina maçante, já estava deixando Draco maluco. Por isso aceitou a carona de Hugo, não se dando conta de que ninguém mais da empresa se preparava para sair.

Quando entrou na casa, percebeu que tinha algo muito errado, não havia ninguém alem dele e Hugo. Quando este se voltou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Draco percebeu que estava encrencado.

- Assim que eu ti vi eu quis muito ficar a sós com você – disse Hugo, andando predatoriamente em direção ao loiro. Draco deu um passo para trás enquanto Hugo avançava predatoriamente sobre si. Não queria usar a varinha, porem não estava encontrando outra opção. Assim que suas costas tocaram a parede, ele não teve outra opção e procurou a varinha em suas vestes, porem Hugo segurou seus pulsos, os prendendo acima de sua cabeça na parede.

- Me solta ...- Draco rosnou, tentando se desvencilhar.

- Tsck, Tsck, Tsck, eu tive tanto trabalho em preparar essa noite pra nos dois Alec – o moreno disse, com um falso tom de magoa – Não é assim que se agradece.

- Hugo, me solta, eu nã...- os lábios de Draco foram tomados com violência. Enojado, o loiro tentou se desvencilhar, mas Hugo era maior e mais forte, o subjugando, forçando a língua para dentro da boca de Draco.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu com violência e um Harry furioso passava por ela.

-Mas que porra...- Hugo começou a falar porem Harry o segurou pela gola da camisa, e o prensou na parede, ao lado de Draco.

-Você não vai contar a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui – Harry rosnava olhando fundo nos olhos do trouxa que estava em transe – Você vai esquecer sobre Alec e sobre mim. Agora você vai subir e beber todas as garrafas de whisky que tem em seu escritório esta bem?

-Esta bem – disse o homem debilmente subindo as escadas com o olhar vidrado.

Harry se virou para Draco e o encarou com fúria. O loiro por sua vez, se encolheu contra a parede sabendo que havia feito algo errado, algo muito errado. Gemeu de dor quando Harry segurou, sem piedade, seu braço e o arrastou para fora da casa o jogando contra a picape preta.

-O que deu na sua cabeça para fazer isso? – Harry gritou, o prensando na picape, seus olhos faiscavam de fúria.. e.. de.. dor?

-Eu..eu..

-Achou que eu não ia descobrir? Que não faria mal algum? – perguntou sarcástico – Eu fico que nem um idiota me preocupando com você, me perguntando se você esta bem. Passo a noite inteira acordado vigiando seu sono para ter certeza que você esta bem. Boto pessoas disfarçadas ao seu redor para te proteger. Pra que?- ele fez uma pausa tentando recupera o fôlego – Pra você simplesmente sair passeando por ai, como se tudo estivesse bem? E ainda mentindo Draco, _mentindo pra mim_. Pouco se lixando para o sacrifício quê os outros estão fazendo, não se importando como se não valessem nada?

-Sacrifícios como? – Draco disse com uma raiva súbita – Você ficar longe do seu amado parceiro e ter que se divertir comigo? Ótimo então vá ficar com ele, eu não preciso de você – o loiro gritou arfante.

Harry se aproximou mais de Draco, segurando as vestes deste com brusquidão, sua voz saindo baixa e letal. Olhando fundo em seus olhos.

-Você vai pedir demissão, vai esquecer esse negocio de trabalhar...e está proibido de sair de casa – ele soltou Draco com violência e saiu para contornar o carro. Draco ia começar a falar porem Harry já havia se virado o cortando – Não ouse me contestar, você não só se colocou em perigo como a todos que estão envolvidos nisso, o seu egoísmo podia ter custado a vida de muitos. Você não tem o direito de falar nada e se tentar sair eu amarro sua perna na cama.

Harry estava tão furioso que socou o poste fazendo um enorme buraco na estrutura e apagando a luz deste, se virando e entrando no carro.

Draco respirou fundo e entrou no veiculo ao lado do moreno. A viagem foi feita em um silencio pesado e hostil. Assim que Harry estacionou o carro ele deu a volta e pegou o braço de Draco o arrastou casa adentro.

- Para! Você ta me machucando – disse tentado tirar os dedos de Harry ao do seu braço.

- Ótimo, é pra machuca mesmo – sibilou Harry intensificando o aperto.

Draco fazia força e se segurava nas coisas para impedir de ser levado, porem Harry era muito mais forte que ele e o arrastou sem dificuldades para o quarto o jogando lá.

- Agora fique ai e só sairá quando eu achar que deve.

- Eu não sou uma criança para você me tratar assim – gritou Draco socando as costas de Harry que tinha se virado para sair. O moreno dobrou o braço e o empurrou com força o fazendo cair na cama.

- EU TE ODEIO – gritou com raiva para o moreno.

Harry que estava na porta se virou e gritou.

- Não pense que nesse momento eu sinta algo muito diferente disso por você – e fechou a porta com um estrondo alto.


	7. Noite de Natal

Fechou a porta com violência quase amassando a maçaneta. Desceu as escadas para avistar Euric e Emmet parados na sala, com expressões serias.

Sentou em um dos degraus da escada e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu não acredito nisso – sussurrou sabendo que os ouvidos sensíveis dos amigos o escutariam. – Eu tinha tomado tanto...mas tanto cuidado.

- Nos não podíamos prever que ele mentira Harry – disse Euric se aproximando da escada.

- Merlin! Ele mentiu pra mim. Por quê? Ele sabia que estávamos em perigo e eu ainda fui legal e ingênuo o suficiente para deixá-lo trabalhar porque não queria que ele ficasse entediado.

- Ninguém esperava por isso Harry, nunca imaginamos que Malfoy podia ser tão imprudente assim - disse Euric tentando confortar o amigo.

- Aquele filhote de veela idiota - bufou Emmet se apoiando no corrimão da escada - e agora o que vamos fazer com ele?

- Vocês: nada, mas eu tenho - Harry esfregou os olhos e se levantou - me pediram para protegê-lo e é isso o que eu vim fazer.

Harry se levantou indo a mesinha que ficava perto da porta e tirou caneta e papel, escreveu algo entregando para os dois que observaram a lista.

- Será que vocês conseguem isso antes do dia amanhecer?

- Sim, mas Harry o que voce vai fazer? – perguntou Emmet preocupado.

- Tenho que manter ele isolado – afirmou respirando lentamente - Depois temos que verificar sobre esse tal de Hugo, ele pode não ter cheiro suspeito, mas isso não significa muita coisa.

Draco soltou um grito de frustração e em vão tentou abrir a porta, tentou abrir a janela e nada, não havia telefone em seu quarto e o celular que Harry havia lhe dado quando começou a trabalhar não estava com ele.

Quem Potter pensava que era para tratá-lo daquele jeito? Massageou o braço dolorido onde havia a marca dos dedos de Harry. Ainda podia sentir a raiva de Harry no ar, algo latente e opressivo.

Trocou de roupa lentamente. Ele não queria ter causado nada daquilo.

"_Você não só se colocou em perigo como a todos que estão envolvidos nisso, o seu egoísmo podia ter custado a vida de muitos."_

Merda o Santo Potter estava certo. Ele havia colocado tanta coisa em risco, mas mesmo assim Draco não via o porquê de tanto alarde. Potter havia chegado na hora certa e o salvado e ponto, um pequeno sermão e estaria tudo bem. Precisava daquela gritaria toda? Potter era tão exagerado.

Ele tinha que admitir, que havia sido um tanto descuidado e egoísta, mas Draco odiava qualquer limitação de sua liberdade, odiava ficar preso, fazer os mesmo caminhos todos os dias, rotina, rotina, aquilo já estava um saco, e principalmente aquele sentimento de que novamente estava perdendo o controle da própria vida.

Porem ele tinha que reconhecer que Potter fazia de tudo para que ele se distraísse, eles saiam para almoçar ou jantar, iam ao cinema, jogar cartas na casa dos vizinhos, não era com nenhuma grande freqüência, mas era um jeito de se distrair.

Draco se deitou na cama e se encolheu, estava começando a se sentir culpado.

Harry terminou de arrumar as roupas de Draco no armário, havia entrado em seu quarto e pego tudo que precisava sem acordar o loiro. Naquela madrugada mesmo ele havia arrumado o quarto extra que era um suíte em um quarto totalmente mobilhado. Havia colocado o material de Draco em um canto, uma estante com livros, TV. A cama de casal no centro do quarto, o pequeno frigobar e o banheiro bem arrumado foram providenciados durante a madrugada com a ajuda de Emmet e Euric.

Draco foi acordado bruscamente e não teve tempo de reagir quando Harry o arrastou pelo corredor e os trancou dentro do outro quarto.

- Esse é seu novo quarto – a voz de Harry era fria assim como seus olhos – Ficara aqui por enquanto.

Draco passou os olhos pelo quarto e constatou horrorizado.

- Eu não poderei sair. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

- Exatamente – Harry se virou para sair porem Draco agarrou suas vestes, fazendo suas faces ficarem próximas de mais.

- Você não pode me trancar aqui como se...como se eu fosse um animal – havia um certo desespero na voz do loiro.

Harry fitou os olhos cinzentos por um tempo. Em um movimento rápido ele segurou o rosto do loiro e imobilizou uma de suas mãos, usando o corpo o prensou contra a parede.

- Sim – ele rosnou próxima a orelha do loiro.

Draco piscou surpreso com a movimentação, segurou o ombro de Harry com a mão livre para tentar afastá-lo, porem ele era maior e mais forte. Os dedos de Harry apertando suas bochechas limitavam ainda mais seus movimentos e a respiração quente em sua orelha o fez engolir em seco e estremecer.

- Como um animal selvagem, desobediente, que não vê o quanto querem protegê-lo. Então eu tomei medidas extremas para mantê-lo a salvo – Harry prensou o corpo ainda mais contra o do loiro – Porque ele é egoísta e não sabe dar valor as coisas...a vida da mãe dele por exemplo – sentindo o corpo de Draco ficar tenso ao mencionar a mãe dele, Harry não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma risadinha – Ah então você havia se esquecido não é mesmo? Você mesmo me disse que era um homem de quase trinta anos e não uma criança.

Harry se afastou e prendeu a outra mão de Draco na parede. O loiro encarou os olhos verdes zangados e determinados que o fitavam com seriedade.

- Então pare de se portar como uma e arque com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Dizendo isso ele aproximou o rosto do de Draco e estreitou os olhos, o fitando com um brilho estranho antes de se afastar.

- Trarei suas refeições, no banheiro tem tudo que você precisa. – e fechou a porta, o clic indicando que ela foi trancada fez Draco se sobressaltar.

Se jogando na enorme cama de casal Draco pode, enfim, tomar consciência do que havia feito. Como ele não havia pensado em sua mãe? Nos riscos que traria para ela, havia relevado ao fato de estarem lidando com Voldemor e Lucius Malfoy...por Deus seu pai.

Não sabia como reagir a isso.

Ele havia sofrido muito com a morte do pai, mesmo rígido, frio e um tanto cruel, era seu pai. Tinha lembranças boas com ele, realmente boas. Como quando ele havia caído da vassoura com sete anos e seu pai o havia pegado no colo, o curado, dizendo que não havia problema em cair. Da vez em que seu cachorrinho morreu e seu pai havia providenciado um enterro em baixo de uma arvore nos jardins, ou das vezes em que tinha insônia e ele lhe preparava um chocolate quente e lhe contava uma historia até ele adormecer...Draco amava muito seu pai.

Porem infelizmente Lucius estava cego pelas ideologias de Voldemort e não viu que estava perdendo a esposa e o filho por uma causa sem sentindo e morrendo em prol dela.

Agora ele estava vivo e Draco temia que, o inferno que Lucius havia obrigado ele e a mãe passarem, retornasse.

Se sentindo estúpido, culpado e perdido Draco voltou a dormir.

Harry terminou de arrumar o café na bandeja, com cuidado abriu a porta e a colocou na mesa redonda próxima a estante. Queria muito poder se aproximar de Draco, apreciar sua face adormecida, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, mas não devia. Seu amor por Draco os levou até aquela situação, se não tivesse dado tanta liberdade o loiro não teria oportunidade para mentir e...Harry se sentia tão estúpido.

Por isso se limitou a olhá-lo de longe antes de sair do quarto. Percebeu que Draco o olhava, ainda meio adormecido. Queria poder lhe dar um sorriso de conforto, mas o acontecimento do dia anterior não permitira.

- Abre essa porta seu desgraçado – Draco urrou enquanto socava a porta – ME TIRA DAQUI. SEU FILHO DA MAE,. DESGRAÇADO. EU ODEIO VOCÊ

Harry apertou o copo em sua mão, o espatifando, observando os cacos de vidro que não feriam sua mão, o moreno pensou.

Eles estavam naquela situação a quase uma semana, nos primeiros dias quando ele levava as refeições, Draco apenas ficava sentado, ou continuava sua atividade. Porem após uns dias o sonserino se mostrava visivelmente alterado, ansioso e sobressaltado. Então começaram suas tentativas de fuga. Inúmeras foram as vezes que ele tentou sair do quarto, mas Harry usando sua força e agilidades de sua raça conseguia impedi-lo e sempre acabava assim, Draco aos berros pedindo pra sair.

Isso doía muito em Harry, ter que fazer isso com seu escolhido, mas não havia muito que se fazer. _Droga,_ pensou Harry enquanto olhava o calendário; _24 de dezembro._

Draco esmurrou a porta mais uma vez antes de se deixar cair no chão. Sentia-se como o animal selvagem que Harry falara, preso para ser domado e domesticado. O tratamento frio, a indiferença com que Harry lhe tratava era pior, porque machucava, lá no fundo, por que...porque ele estava começando... Merlin..aquele Demônio maldito. O pior é que ele não conseguia culpar Potter por aquilo, já que no final das contas, a culpa realmente era toda dele.

Naquela tarde do dia 24de Dezembro a neve caia pesadamente e Draco se apertou mais contra o edredom enquanto trocava os canais, havia terminado de almoçar, a entrada de Harry foi silenciosa, ele se comportou de maneira fria e indiferente, como sempre.

Sentia-se um pouco solitário, nunca havia passado o Natal sozinho, nem mesmo nos anos de guerra e agora, passaria preso dentro de um quarto, pelo menos Harry poderia vir lhe fazer campainha.

Com cuidado ele arrumou os pratos da bandeja grande com apoios, arrumou os potinhos com doces e a garrafa de vinho. Harry tinha preparado algo totalmente diferente, mas pelo menos eles passariam a noite de Natal juntos, não do jeito que Harry desejava, mas era o melhor, por hora.

Quando Harry entrou no quarto Draco perdeu o fôlego, ele estava tão bonito, era como se ele o visse pela primeira vez em dias. Parecia que os cabelos negros haviam crescido, as roupas simples, mas elegantes a calça jeans e o suéter de gola role azul marinho e pés descalços.

Harry respirou fundo e encarou Draco sentado na cama, ele era tão absurdamente lindo e tinha um ar de desamparo o fazendo desejar tomar o outro nos braços e acalentá-lo.

- Eu fiz uma ceia e comprei algumas guloseimas na Trigos e sei que daqui a pouco começa um especial de Natal bem legal na TV – Harry procurou deixar que sua voz saísse o mais natural possível.

Mesmo surpreso Draco se levantou e pegou a garrafa de vinho que já havia sido , enquanto Harry ia para a cama, colocando a bandeja sobre o edredom e se aconchegando na coberta.

Draco não queria admitir, mas a euforia em seu coração e a possibilidade de passar a noite de Natal com Harry o deixava feliz.

Fizeram a refeição no mais absoluto silencio, mas não era um silencio incomodo e pesado, era apenas o silencio. As poucas risadas que o programa de TV arrancava deixava o ambiente mais leve, assim como o vinho fazendo ambos ficarem relaxados.

Harry viu Draco bocejar e se recostar na cama, observou o loiro adormecer, contou as sardas clarinhas, olhou os cílios claros, a sobrancelha fina, os lábios rosados o nariz pequeno. Harry passou quase a noite toda velando o sono de Draco e o dia já nascia quando ele saiu do quarto.

Olhou para o loiro mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta e se coração se apertou, seu corpo dizendo que ele deveria voltar para aquela cama e observar Draco despertar, mas no momento não podia se permitir isso, tinha que rever a segurança da casa e providenciar algumas coisas.

Draco acordou incomodado por um barulho vindo de algum lugar do quarto, quando se levantou seus olhos se arregalaram, na ponta da cama havia uma caixa vermelha com um laço prateado e dentro da caixa alguma coisa se mexia. Curioso se aproximou, lendo o bilhete preso no laço.

" _Feliz Natal,_

_HP."_

Piscou surpreso. Harry havia comprado um presente para ele? Desfez o laço com pressa e ergueu a tampa.

- Meu Merlin – murmurou.

Dentro da caixa havia um minúsculo gato, todo preto com as pontas das patas brancas e com os olhos mel e com um laço de cetim vermelho no pescoço.

Draco o pegou com cuidado. Como Harry adivinhara que ele adorava gatos? Sorriu, segurando-o como se fosse um bebê, fazendo um suave cafuné na cabecinha do bichano. Via o animal mexer a cabeça tentando pegar seu dedo com a boca, com isso lhe fazendo rir. Mas mesmo que houvesse gostado muito daquele presente, não podia deixar de se sentir culpado.

Havia mentido para Harry. Havia colocado os dois em perigo, e mesmo assim. Mesmo depois de tudo, Harry lhe dava aquele presente, lhe colocava em um quarto bem mobilhado e o mantinha seguro, se sacrificando por algo que Harry não era obrigado a fazer. Se algum dia já houvesse se sentido culpado, provavelmente nunca tanto quanto naquele momento.

Então ele esperou Harry entrar no quarto trazendo o café da manha e quando o moreno ia saindo ele segurou seu braço, por um momento viu que Harry se sobressaltou achando que era outra tentativa de fuga, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram o moreno soube que Draco diria algo importante.

- Obrigado – sussurrou enquanto olhava o bichano em seus braços – Eu gostei muito, de verdade. – disse encarando os olhos verdes que o fitavam em um misto de curiosidade de admiração.

Harry percebeu que Draco queria falar alguma coisa, o modo como ele trocava o peso de uma perna para outra, mordia os lábios e suspirava.

Por isso Harry se aproximou e beijou a testa dele, acariciando a bochecha, com a ponta dos dedos.

- Que nome vai da pra ele? – perguntou mergulhando no mar prateado dos olhos do outro, segurando sua vontade de beijá-lo.

A mente de Draco estava nublada, o nariz de Harry quase se encostando ao seu, a voz gentil que ele esperou tanto pra poder ouvir novamente.

- Alfredo

Harry soltou um risinho e acariciou a cabeça de Alfredo, seus olhos não desgrudaram dos de Draco.

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Desculpa.


	8. É errado?

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Desculpa

O olhar que Harry lhe lançou o fez corar. Odiava o poder que ele tinha sobre si, o poder de deixá-lo bobo, entorpecido, aquela maldita atração, aquele maldito fenômeno e mistério chamado Harry Potter.

Draco sentiu a mão quente deixar seu rosto e teve vontade de protestar, mas apenas observou Harry encostar-se à parede e cruzar os braços, os olhos fixos em si.

O loiro suspirou e deixando Alfredo dentro da caixa, se sentou na cama fitando as mãos.

- Eu sei que não foi certo o que eu fiz. Por isso desculpa – fitou o gatinho na caixa que tentava escapar – Eu reconheço que você foi muito generoso comigo Harry... – Draco não percebeu o estremecimento do moreno quando pronunciou seu nome- Mas...eu estava me sentindo controlado, uma liberdade limitada...como se...eu estivesse na época da guerra, perdendo o controle da minha própria vida.

Draco suspirou e se jogou na cama, fitando o teto com uma expressão vazia.

- Eu sei que, você sabe como é isso. Não poder controlar sua própria vida, seus desejos e vontades e quando aparece a chance de fazer algo que você realmente queira, você corre o risco - franziu o cenho-...mesmo sendo por algo idiota – completou.

- Quando você me prendeu aqui..eu enlouqueci... como se..

Harry observava o loiro com atenção. Draco estava relembrando algo terrivelmente ruim, ele podia sentir a melancolia do outro. Desencostou-se da parede e sentou na cama. Inclinou-se sobre o loiro e se encararam por um tempo.

- Como se...? – incentivou o outro a continuar.

Draco se virou, dando as costas para o Harry e se encolheu abraçando as pernas.

- Você sabe o motivo pelo qual eu entrei na Ordem?

- Não exatamente – Harry franziu o cenho enquanto consultava sua memória – Snape havia me explicado que você não queria seguir um psicopata e suas causas idiotas. Por quê?

Draco se encolheu mais um pouco e engoliu em seco.

- Essa é só uma parte da verdade.

Harry se deitou na cama e abraçou Draco pro trás, por alguma razão sabia que era algo doloroso.

- Quando meu pai perdeu a profecia o Lord ficou furioso, mais ainda quando meu pai foii preso. Sabendo que a maneira mais eficaz de atingir Lucius era...usando a mim e minha mãe.

Harry rosou o nariz na nuca do outro, enquanto sua mão acariciava o braço de Draco docemente oferecendo apoio.

- Por isso o ele me deu aquela missão absurda de matar Dumbledore, que no final não deu certo... já que você me impediu. – a ultima frase saiu com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Por isso ele...- Harry pode perceber que a voz saiu chorosa – Para que ele não fizesse nada com minha mãe eu me ofereci para..um ritual...onde ele assumiria meu corpo e minha alma. Eles me prenderam em um quarto sem janelas, só com uma cama e um banheiro, eu comia bem e não era torturado porque não podia estragar o futuro corpo do seu amado Lord mas...as torturas psicológicas eram as piores.

Draco estremeceu e se aconchegou mais em Harry, talvez nem percebendo o próprio movimento.

- Eles invadiam minha mente, criando imagens e situações fictícias enlouquecedoras... Eu matando minha mãe... eu sento violentado..espancado e torturado e tudo era tão ruim e dolorido como se fosse feito fisicamente.

Draco suspirou ruidosamente, tentando disfarçar um soluço.

- Eles me mantiveram lá por três meses. Três meses sendo torturado, sem ver ninguém alem de comensais disfarçados, sem ver a luz do sol, sem ter noticias de nada nem ninguém. Severus conseguiu me ajudar a fugir e então eu decidi me unir a Ordem.

Harry esfregou a testa na nuca do outro. Imaginando o inferno pelo qual Draco havia passado, entendendo porque ele ficara alterado quando o prendera naquele quarto. Por um momento se sentiu culpado por fazer o loiro se relembrar daquela situação.

- Entendo que tenha se sentido mal Draco – lutou para que sua voz saísse suave – Mas isso não justifica seu erro.

Draco se virou para ele e o encarou, seus olhos brilhantes.

- Não – admitiu – Mas bem que eu tentei... - ele disse esboçando um sorriso.

Harry riu e maneou a cabeça. Olhou para Draco com um misto de diversão e compreensão. Draco apenas revirou os olhos diante de mais uma mudança de humor do outro, se virando e deitando de costas na cama.

Harry aproveitou a movimentação do outro e sentou em cima de Draco, uma perna de cada lado e segurou os pulsos dele frouxamente, arrancando uma exclamação dele.

- Você é humano. Humanos erram – afirmou, seus olhos fixos nos de Draco.

- Você não é humano Harry. Isso significa que você não erra? – havia provocação na voz de Draco e seu olhar era questionador.

Harry soltou um sorriso diabólico, apertou mais os pulsos do loiro e os arrastou ate ficarem em cima da cabeça deste. Aproximou o rosto, encostando seu nariz no do outro, lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador e safado.

Em um movimento rápido Harry se acomodou entre as pernas de Draco e fricciono o quadril contra o dele.

- É errado fazer isso? – sussurrou, deixando seus lábios escorregarem para o pescoço alvo de Draco que sem perceber, havia virado o rosto para facilitar o acesso daquela boca diabólica.

Harry deixou suas mãos escorregarem pelo corpo do outro, passando pela curva da cintura e escorregando até as navegas firmes.

Draco quase gemeu quando sentiu Harry apertá-lo, e abriu os olhos para fitar o Demônio que tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

- É errado? Hem? – provocou o moreno, impulsionando o corpo novamente contra o de Draco.

- É errado o que eu te faço sentir? – Harry impulsionou seu quadril novamente, aumentando a fricção, continuou o movimento, levando suas mãos até a cintura de Draco, fazendo força para aumentar o contato.

Draco se controlava ao maximo para não gemer, suas mãos agarravam o lençol com força. O membro rígido de Harry contra o seu, separados pelo pijama de pano mole e pela calça jeans que não escondia a excitação do outro.

O modo como Harry mordiscava sua orelha, lambia seu pescoço e gemia em seu ouvido. Aquele som que parecia um rosnado enviava ondas elétricas por seu corpo, o deixava quente, o corpo de Harry era quente.

A onde de prazer que crescia dentro de si era forte. Por Merlin e Harry mal o tocara.

_É errado o que eu te faço sentir?_

Sim era errado, absolutamente errado. Draco não queria. Não queria vez os olhos verdes escuros de desejo, a respiração quente contra sua boca, não queria desejar ter...Harry...dentro dele.

- Para...por favor – gemeu suplicante. De fato não queria que Harry parasse, queria desfrutar mais daquela sensação enlouquecedora.

Harry piscou surpreso quando sentiu os braços pálidos envolverem seus ombros e Draco enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. Gemeu alto quando o sentiu movimentar os quadris de encontrou ao seu, aumentando ainda mais a fricção e ditando um novo ritmo, o loiro o enlouquecendo enquanto mordia e lambia seu pescoço.

Seus instintos gritavam para possuir Draco, o cheiro dele entorpecia sua mente, seus gemidos, sua respiração irregular, a batida de seu coração eram como uma musica doce sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Draco arqueou seu corpo para trás e soltou um grito rouco, apertando os ombros de Harry com força pode sentir seu gozo manchando suas calças e escorrendo por suas pernas, em seguida Harry soltou um gemido mais alto e se derramou, manchando a calça jeans.

Harry deixou seu corpo cair ao lado de Draco. Sua respiração tão irregular quanto a de Draco. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Merda, havia feito uma besteira sem tamanho.

Draco deixou demorou alguns minutos para voltar a realidade, seu corpo ainda tremia pelo orgasmo avassalador. Sua mente ainda estava nublada pelo prazer, mas aos poucos foi se dando conta do que ele e Harry haviam acabado de fazer. Aquilo era tão vergonhoso.

Abriu os olhos para ver o moreno sentado ao seu lado, Harry tinha os cotovelos apoiados na perna e o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Draco não conseguiu refrear o pensamento de que Harry estava arrependido. As ações seguintes dele confirmaram isso.

Harry se levantou, estava claramente nervoso, se virou para o loiro que o encarava apoiado nos cotovelos, a marca em seu pijama denunciava o que havia acabado de fazer. Passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, Harry não o encarou enquanto falava.

-Desculpa eu...perdi o controle... – sussurrou e rumou em direção a porta – Vou sair pra comprar o almoço – e se foi.

Draco sufocou um grito de frustração, se sentia tão...tão usado. Claro que Harry havia se arrependido, ele tinha um parceiro e ficava fazendo isso com outra pessoa. Podia até ser pelo fato de estar carente, tanto tempo longe de seu amante e trancado com outra pessoa o fez tomar uma medida desesperada, aproveitando o que tinha _disponível no momento._

Sentiu-se mais usado ainda, descartável, apenas alguém para saciar a vontade dos outros. O miado de Alfredo o despertou de seu devaneio. Preguiçosamente se levantou e andou em direção ao banheiro, tinha que tomar um banho gelado para espantar não so a letargia, mas também tentar ver se aquele aperto no seu coração aliviava um pouco.

_É errado o que eu te faço sentir?_

Sim. Era muito errado, tanto que o fazia seu coração se apertar todas as vezes, que se lembrava que, nunca poderia ficar com Harry, que não representava nada para ele. Hunf, que jeito estranho de se descobrir apaixonado.

Draco arregalou os olhos, os fechando novamente por causa da água, ficou fitando o chão com o cenho franzido, como se o piso escondesse um mistério enquanto ensaboava o corpo. Mecanicamente se enxugou e vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma camisa de manga cumprida. Fitou-se no espelho, em seu pescoço as marcas que denunciavam os atos pecaminosos feitos minutos antes.

Voltou para o quarto, pegou Alfredo de dentro da caixa e o livrou do laço em seu pescoço. O bichano ronronou diante dos carinhos, se esfregando em Draco. Se deitando na cama, ajeitou o gato ao seu lado, passou a mão no edredom, onde Harry havia deitado minutos antes. Desejou que aquela historia terminasse logo, assim nunca mais veria o moreno e quem sabe aquela paixão idiota acabasse. _Tolice._

Harry colocou os pacotes no banco do carona e tirou a neve do casaco. Colocou as mãos no volante e suspirou, deixando a cabeça bater no volante pesadamente.

_Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga._

Era a única coisa na qual podia pensar. Aquilo estava passando dos limites, não conseguia mais frear seus instintos. Lembrou-se do corpo quente contra o seu, dos gemidos, do sabor daquela pele, o prazer que percorria seu corpo.

Mexeu-se agitado no banco, seu corpo já respondia diante das lembranças de Draco. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e deu a partida. As ruas estavam tomadas pela neve, mesmo com os caminhões que passavam para removê-la da rua, dirigir havia se tornado um processo lento, já que sair a pé era quase impossível.

Passou na casa dos vizinhos antes, para desejar um feliz natal e tomar algumas providencias.

Assim que entrou em casa deixou as sacolas na cozinha e subiu para tomar banho. Harry quase perdeu o ar quando viu a porta de Draco aberta. Havia se esquecido de fechá-la? Não duvidava muito que não, já que havia quase corrido para fora do quarto. Agora, onde estaria Draco? Será que havia fugido?

Antes de deixar os piores pensamentos rondarem sua cabeça, Harry se tranqüilizou e deixou seus instintos o guiarem. Concentrou-se nos sons. O barulho do vento batendo nos vidros da casa conseguiu ouvir uma batida acelerada de um coração, bombeando o sangue rapidamente, aquela batida só podia vir de Alfredo, perto desse som, quase se confundindo, podia ouvir outra batida, mais ritmada. Respirou aliviado sabendo que Draco ainda estava dentro de casa.

Descendo as escadas, virou no pequeno corredor que dava para os fundos da casa e pode ver Draco, parado em frente à porta de vidro que dava para os jardins, envolto em uma manta, com o gato aninhado em seus braços. Harry ficou parado um tempo, admirando o loiro, os cabelos mais cumpridos balançando pelo vento que vinha pela fresta da porta, o corpo esbelto. Merlin, Harry suspirou,estava tão terrivelmente apaixonado.

Se aproximou com cuidado.

- Draco, assim vai pegar um resfriado – disse suavemente parando ao lado dele.

- A porta estava aberta e eu não resisti... Esticar um pouco as pernas – o loiro respondeu, sem fita-lo diretamente.

- Sobre o que aconteceu..- Harry começou a se explicar, mas foi interrompido por dedos macios que pousaram em seus lábios.

- Não precisa se explicar – Draco falou encarando os olhos verdes – Eu entendo, você estava carente longe do seu parceiro, eu estava aqui disponível... Acontece – ele deu de ombros elegantemente de um jeito conformado, torcendo os lábios em pesar.

Observou Draco se agachar e deixar Alfredo no chão, que saiu andando lentamente, explorando a casa.

- Draco...- Harry segurou o braço do menor, o fazendo voltar-se para si, colando os corpos – Você não entende...eu não..você é..

Draco observava o conflito que Harry travava dentro de si. Ele abria e fechava a boca varias vezes e franzia o cenho. Deixou seus olhos pousarem sobre a porção de pele que aparecia entre os botões abertos da camisa pólo, o peito musculoso que subiu e descia lentamente. Harry era vários centímetros mais alto que ele, e maior também. Colocou a mão sob o peito do moreno, podendo sentir o coração acelerado do outro, o aperto em seu braço suavizando. Quando falou, não ergueu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Harry, está tudo bem – se virou e subiu as escadas rapidamente, quase batendo a porta de seu quarto.

Harry socou a parede, se sentia tão estúpido. Um miado chamou sua atenção e pegou o minúsculo animal, Alfredo miou e começou a brincar com a gola de sua camisa tentando arrancar os botões.

Parou em frente a escada e olhou para cima, pensando em Draco, prepararia o almoço para ele primeiro, depois veria como ficariam as coisas.


	9. Faça um pedido

As coisas no final das contas ficaram, no mínimo, estranhas. Harry entrava e saia em silencio do quarto. Os dias que se seguiram, passaram lentos e solitários. A porta não ficava mais trancada, mas Draco também não saia do quarto, no máximo para uma volta rápida no jardim com Alfredo.

Era tarde do dia 31 de Dezembro, Harry olhou para o relógio, já estava quase terminando o almoço. Preparava a comida com o máximo de cuidado e carinho, talvez Draco percebesse sua dedicação?

Harry abriu a porta com o pé, deixando a bandeja na mesa se voltou para Draco que estava sentado em sua mesa de desenho, olhando por cima de seus ombros, viu o desenho da faixada de uma casa. Era grande, de tijolos cinza claro e janelas brancas, havia um jardim florido e detalhes tão sutis que davam um toque sonhador ao desenho. Parecia ser a casa de seus sonhos, um projeto futuro, desejado e cuidadosamente planejado.

"_Nossa casa_"

Uma voz sonhadora soou em sua cabeça. Não era difícil imaginar a cena, Draco sorridente lhe recebendo com seu corpo quente após um dia difícil. Seria perfeito.

O loiro percebeu sua presença e imediatamente virou, lhe dando um alhar acusador e frio, escondendo o desenho.

- O que você esta fazendo?

-Espiando?

- O que você quer?

- Trouxe seu almoço.

- Certo, obrigado. – Draco disse e se virou, voltando para o seu desenho.

- Hoje, - Harry começou - Fiz reservas em um restaurante, para comemorarmos o Ano Novo, esteja pronto as nove.

Não houve resposta, Draco continuou em seu desenho. Derrotado, Harry foi embora.

o.o.o

O pequeno bistrô estava belamente decorado, com luzes amareladas e enfeites dorados. A mesa que Harry havia reservado ficava na sacada do segundo andar, com uma bela vista para o lago. Algumas arvores estavam enfeitadas com pisca-pisca brancos, deixando o lago encantador.

Harry olhou para Draco, a iluminação o deixava com uma beleza etérea, seu cabelo refletia a luz criando um halo em volta de si, o única coisa que estragava a imagem tão bela era a carranca de Draco. Ele ainda estava zangado e Harry não o culpava por isso.

Mas ter Draco tão perto, sentir o cheiro de sua excitação e de sua luxuria quase trouxe Harry a borda. Faltou pouco para Harry não morde-lo e reivindica-lo como seu companheiro de vida.

- Vocês gostariam de mais alguma coisa? – o dono do restaurante perguntou ao se aproximar.

- Não, estamos ótimos. – Harry disse para o simpático senhor.

- A queima de fogos começara logo. Por favor, peguem seu champanhe e se dirijam para a saca – ele indicou o rapaz que distribuía a bebida.

Aproximaram-se da sacada, Harry ficou atrás de Draco, próximo o suficiente para o seu cheiro preencher todos os seus sentidos.

Rezando para não ser rejeitado, Harry se aproximou mais, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco, lentamente passou os braços pela cintura fina, tomando cuidado para não derramar sua bebida.

Harry quase gritou de alegria quando Draco suspirou e relaxou em seus braços.

A contagem regressiva começou.

- Faça um pedido – Draco sussurrou, pausando uma das mãos sobre as de Harry que estava sobre seu umbigo.

- Eu não preciso – Harry sorriu contra os cabelos claros.

- Por quê? – Draco perguntou, mas não pode ouvir a resposta de Harry, pois o céu explodiu em um mundo de cores e sons.

Apesar de não poder ouvir, podia sentir os lábios de Harry se mexendo sobre a pele de seu pescoço. Draco não ouvindo Harry dizendo as palavras que poderiam mudar tudo. " Por que você é tudo que eu pedi para minha vida"

Draco bebeu seu champanhe lentamente, com medo de que, quando a bebida acabace Harry o deixaria. Novamente eles estavam naquela estranha situação. Harry o deixava confuso, o testa rachada já tinha um companheiro, então porque o maldito continuava a tentar Draco?

Para piorar a situação, cada vez que o Demonio de aproximava Draco sentia a eletricidade correr através do seu corpo, ansiando pelo toque de Harry. Como agora, abraçados como um casal feliz.

- Vamos pra casa – percebeu que o outro disse meio a contragosto de afastando lentamente.

O caminho para a casa foi feito em silencio, apenas o som do radio enchia o carro.

- Va para casa – Harry disse quando desligou o carro – Tenho que falar com Remus e Sirius.

Harry observou o loiro sair silenciosamente e entrar em casa, assim que viu que Draco estava segurou, caminhou lentamente para a casa ao lado.

Remus abriu a porta, era engraçado ver o lobisomem na forma de um homem de 18 anos. Eles riram um para o outro e conversaram.

- Alguma pista?

- Nada – Sirirus disse – Nenhuma maldita pista do Malfoy pai ou de Voldemort, isso é estranho Harry, muito quieto por meu gosto.

- E sobre o feitiço usado para eles voltarem?

- Herimone mandou uma carta, ela está estudando o caso, mas é complicado.

- Dumbledore?

- Não disse nada – Sirius bufou.

Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso pela falta de informação, como diabos ele ia proteger Draco?

- Temos que leva-lo para o nosso mundo – Sirius disse.

- Não podemos, ele não...- Harry começou a dizer, mas foi cortado por Remus.

- Ele é seu companheiro Harry, ele vai sobreviver mesmo que você ainda não tenha se acasalado com ele. Agora volte para o se homem rapaz – Remus disse com um sorriso tranquilo.

o.o.o

Entrando em casa, Harry tirou o casaco e deixou as chaves sobre a mesa. Suspirou e subiu as escadas lentamente. Chegando na metade pode ver que, Draco estava parado na porta em um roupão negro e com os cabelos molhados.

Harry franziu o cenho tinha alguma coisa errada.

Rapidamente estava ao lado do loiro que parecia em choque a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta aberta e os olhos vidrados no quarto. Acompanhando seu olhar Harry entendeu o motivo do choque. O quarto estava totalmente destruído. As portas do armário estavam abertas e destruídas as roupas rasgadas e espalhadas, a bancada de desenho tombada no chão e os matériais quebrados, mas o que mais chocava era o sangue espalhado por todo o lugar e garras também mascavam as paredes, o colchão, o armário. Na cama, virado de barriga pra cima estava um lobo, a barriga aberta com as estranhas espalhadas.

Harry estendeu o nariz e farejou o ar.

- Merda – murmurou – Draco vem rápido – falou puxando o loiro para o próprio quarto.

Draco saiu do estado de choque e olhou para Harry que agora jogava roupas em uma mochila com o fundo aumentado e pegava sua capa de invisibilidade.

- O-o o que esta acontecendo? – conseguiu perguntar num fiapo de voz.

- Nos descobriram agora nos temos que ir...rápido – falou puxando o loiro escada a baixo, chegaram na porta pegou os sobretudos e saiu ainda puxando o loiro pela mão.

- Potter...

- Shh – Harry se virou colocando um dedo nos lábios do outro – Fica quietinho, por favor... – acariciou a bochecha rosada, tentando passar um pouco de tranquilidade para o loiro – Vem Draco.

Harry o guiou para dentro do carro o fazendo se deitar no banco traseiro, jogou a mochila em baixo do banco e cobriu os ombros com a capa da invisibilidade. Ouviu um barulho vindo dos fundos da casa. Entrou no carro fechando a porta cuidadosamente e se deitando sobre o corpo de Draco escondendo ambos com a capa. Draco ia protestar, mas o moreno colocou novamente os dedos delicadamente sob seus lábios pedindo silencio e esperaram.

Não demorou muito até que ouvissem o barulho de coisas sendo quebradas, reviradas e destruídas dentro da casa. Havia barulho de rosnados e uivos.

Em um movimento ágil, Harry estava atrás do volante, ligando o carro e saindo em alta velocidade.

Draco se assustou quando algo pulou no capo do carro, deformando o teto. Harry praguejou e começou a dirigir em segue zague. Apesar do instabilidade, Draco conseguiu ver um vulto pulando na frente do carro e em seguida para o teto. Podia se ouvir rosnados e latidos.

- São demônios? – Draco perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim – Harry respondeu tenso. Parando o carro no meio fio se virou para o loiro.

- Draco me escuta e me escuta bem – puxou o rosto de seu companheiro entre as mãos, olhando serio em seus olhos.

- Tem um motel em um posto de gasolina e 150km daqui, dirija com cuidado, troque de roupa que esta na mochila e vá para o quarto.

Harry acariciou o rosto bonito em sus mãos, puxou o rosto de draco e rosou seus lábios levemente nos de seu companheiro.

- Debaixo do tapete há uma chave, vá para o quarto e se esconda lá. Rapido!

Draco assentiu.

Harry saiu do carro e deixou o outro tomar seu lugar, antes de fechar a porta puxou Draco em um abraço desajeitado.

- Por favor Draco, prometa que você vai me obedecer? – pediu em um tom desesperado, enterrando o rosto no peito de Draco. – Prometa!

- Eu prometo. – Draco gaguejou. Logo depois soltou um grito estrangulado quando Harry tirou as roupas e jogou no banco de traz.

Ali estava Harry, gloriosamente nu, pena que a escuridão da noite não permitia que Draco visse mais. Mas com o reflexo dos faróis de alguns carros que passaram, ele pode ver os músculos bem delineados.

- Eu preciso voltar e ajudar os outro. – Harry se aproximou e fechou a porta, estendeu a mão através da janela e acariciou o rosto de Draco.

O caração de Harry deu um salto quando o loiro se inclinou ao seu toque.

- Tome cuidado – Draco sussurrou.

- Você também. – então se afastou indo em direção a mata perto da estrada.

- Vá, já perdemos muito tempo.

Draco assentiu e pisou no acelerador.

o.o.o

Harry se transformou, andando em sua forma de demônio, disparou de volta. Suas patas mal tocavam o chão, suas orelhas atentas aos mais diversos som e seu nariz ciente te todos os cheiros.

A raiva lhe consumia , colocaram seu companheiro em perigo e isso quase lhe tirou a sanidade, ele matéria Voldemort quantas vezes fosse necessárias, principalmente agora que encontrou seu companheiro.

Quando chegou na casa, o caos reinava, haviam pontos de incêndio por todo lado. O corpo de bombeiros tentava apagar o incêndio principal no segundo andar de casa. Inclusive a casa de Remus e Lupin. Encontrou o casal falando com a policia, podia sentir Sirius usando seus poderes para fazer o policial acreditar na historia que inventava pra encobrir o incêndio.

Remus olhou diretamente para ele, escondido na mata em volta da casa. Eles trocaram um olhar significativo e Harry se afastou esperando que os dois fossem ao seu encontro, furtivamente ele entrou na casa, não havia bombeiros lá. Farejando ele não encontraria nada, o cheiro de queimado fazia seu nariz sensível arder, aguçou seus ouvidos e finalmente encontrou o que procurava, escondido no fundo do armário.

o.o.o

Draco estacionou o carro, desligou o motor e abraçou o volante, tentando controlar a respiração. O que havia acontecido? O que estava acontecendo?

" _Debaixo do tapete há uma chave, vá para o quarto e se esconda lá. Rápido!"_

Foi a voz de Harry que o acordou de seu estupor, puxando a ponta do tapete do passageiro não encontrou nada, mas ao vasculhar o seu encontrou uma chave com um enorme chaveiro, quarto 127, e logo abaixo vinha o emblema do motel. Passou pelo posto de gasolina e estacionou o carro em frente ao quarto. Trocou o roupão pelas roupas que encontrou na mochila.

O medo e o nervosismo faziam as mãos de Draco tremerem, mesmo que fosse para fazer o minúsculo percurso do carro até o quarto. Procurou forças, e sua mente só conseguia pensar em Harry, em como ele ficaria furioso se não conseguisse ou em como ficaria orgulhoso, talvez, se o encontrasse devidamente protegido dentro do quarto. Por isso respirou fundo, pegou a mochila no banco de trás, e desceu do carro.

Olhando em volta, não detectou nenhum movimento suspeito, somente o funcionário solitário do posto. Andou rapidamente até a parta do quarto a abrindo e trancando novamente.

O quarto era bem simples e barato, mas ele não questionaria luxos agora. Sentou na cama de casal e abraçou os joelhos, esperando Harry e temendo que ele não viesse.

o.o.o

N/A: gente, eu sei, demorei HORRORES, mas cá estou eu.

Faculdade e estagio matam qualquer pessoa, mas eu vou me dedicar ao máximo para terminar as fics até o final do ano.

Plz comentem.

bjs


	10. Querido

Draco se encolheu na cama, não havia ligados as luzes com medo de chamar atenção ou algo parecido. Já fazia mais de quatro horas que havia chegado e nem sinal de Harry.

Uma sombra passou pela janela, Draco queria gritar e se esconder de baixo da cama, seu corpo tremia tanto que ele nem se reconhecia mais.

Uma batida na porta e ele prendeu a respiração.

- Draco, querido, abra a porta.

Respirando aliviado, Draco correu e abriu a porta, dando espaço para o moreno entrar e logo em seguida acendendo a luz.

Respirando pesadamente, não calculou seus movimentos, não pensou em nada, simplesmente abraçou Harry e se deixou ser abraçado.

- Sshh querido, está tudo bem – Harry sussurrou, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeleira loira, feliz de ter Draco em seus braços.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou se afastando.

Harry sorriu e abriu o zíper da jaqueta de couro que usava, revelando uma cabeça peluda e um miado assustado.

- Alfredo! – Draco pegou o bichano e o abraçou com cuidado, olhando para Harry com gratidão.

- Obrigado – sussurrou levemente emocionado.

Harry não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Era agradável ver Draco dentro de suas roupas, a blusa batia na metade de suas coxas e a calça o engolia completamente.

Puxou a colcha da cama e se sentou encostado na cabeceira.

- Apague as luzes e venha dormir um pouco – disse dando um tapinha nos espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Draco tirou os sapatos, deitou de lado, de frente para Harry e puxou Alfredo para os seus braços.

- Você não vai dormir?

- Não – Harry respondeu mal humorado – Durma.

Draco suspirou e se aconchegou mais na cama, subitamente mais relaxado, e odiando o fato de que a presença de Harry o fazia se sentir mais seguro que nunca.

o.o.o

Draco arregalou os olhos quando uma mão tapou sua boca, Harry o olhava serio, fazendo um "shh" mudo com os lábios. Acenando com a cabeça Draco desceu da cama e colocou os sapatos e a jaqueta de couro que Harry havia deixado anteriormente dentro do carro e colocando Alfredo dentro.

Olhando para Harry em expectativa percebeu que ele olhava tenso pela fresta das cortinas. O demônio já estava com a mochila nas costas e também havia tomado banho e feito a barba.

Harry se aproximou de Draco e tocou seu braço, chamando sua atenção. Draco queria suspirar, o olhar que Harry lhe dedicava estava cheio de uma emoção que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que era, mas era quente e penetrante.

- Vamos sair daqui – sussurrou – Ande rápido e perto de mim. Não fale ou faça movimentos amplos, não quero seu cheiro pairando por ai.

- Certo – ele sussurrou de volta, apertando seu gato protetoramente.

Harry puxou tocou a face do loiro com carinho, rosando as costas dos dedos sobre a pele macia, Draco fechou os olhos brevemente, se deleitando com o carinho.

Puxando a mão do loiro, abriu a porta, disparando em direção ao outro lado da rua, sentiu que Draco queria protestar, provavelmente querendo saber o porquê eles estavam abandonando a picape. Harry ficou grato pelo outro obedece-lo.

Se aproximou da Ferrari preta e luxuosa estacionada, puxou Draco para perto e com um estalo de dedos o carro destravou. Fez um gesto para o outro entrar e fez o mesmo, com outro estalar de dedos o carro deu partida e Harry acelerou, ganhando a velocidade rapidamente devido aos poucos carros na estrada.

- Você acabou de roubar um carro? – Draco perguntou perplexo, poucos minutos depois.

- Eu não roubei um carro – respondeu arrogante – Eu roubei uma Ferrari.

Draco revirou os olhos e puxou o cinto, ganhou um miado irritado.

- Ohh querido, desculpe – disse pegando o bichano e o colocando no banco de trás.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Para o meu mundo.

- Seu mundo?

-Outra dimensão Draco – o moreno suspirou cansado, ultrapassando com velocidade outro carro – Lá, estaremos totalmente seguros e poderemos ver melhor o que fazer com a situação.

- E qual é a nossa situação, Harry?

- Ninguém sabe ao certo. Pelo visto, há demônios e outras criaturas trabalhando contra a gente e outras tantas ao nosso favor, é confuso.

Draco cruzou os braços e olhou a paisagem. Frustrado não chegava nem perto do que ele sentia. Estava cansado, com medo, confuso e o pior de tudo: apaixonado por Harry Potter que apesar de já ter um companheiro esperando pela sua volta estava também muito interessado em brincar com Draco. Para piorar, ele aceitaria qualquer coisa que Harry estivesse disposto a lhe oferecer.

A musica vinda do radio o tirou de seus devaneios.

- _E agora com vocês:_ _September by. Earth, Wind and Fire, fiquem ligados na nossa maratona de musicas para começar bem o primeiro dia do seu ano. _

A voz do locutor saiu animada. As primeiras batidas da musica começaram a soar.

- _Do you remember the 21st night of September?_ – Harry começou a cantar com a voz afetada, dançando com os ombros e batucando no volante, sem nunca perder a velocidade.

- _Love was changing the minds of pretenders. __While chasing the clouds away –_ ele continuou, olhando para Draco, o incentivando a cantar.

Draco olhou o demônio incrédulo, mas soltou uma gargalhada quando Harry continuou a dançar e cantar com a voz aguda. Eles continuavam em alta velocidade, cortando a estrada como uma faca quente na manteiga.

- _Ba de ya - say do you remember_ – eles cantaram o refrão juntos.

Draco começou a dançar também, balançando os dedos de um lado para o outro.

- _My_ _thoughts are with you. Holding hands with your heart to see you._ – Draco cantou, forçando uma voz aguda.

Eles continuaram, dançando e cantando, gritando no refrão. Compartilhando aquele olhar cumplice e animada, alimentados pela segurança da velocidade e gratos pelos minutos relaxantes.

- _Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days – _cantaram o ultimo refrão juntos, caindo na gargalhada.

- Ah Potter, só você mesmo – Draco riu, limpando o canto dos olhos.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer uma dupla, que tal? Fuinha e Cicatriz? - Harry riu, ainda batucando com os dedões no volante.

Draco lhe mostrou a língua e se Harry pudesse a morderia e colocaria o loiro em seu devido lugar, que era debaixo dele, gemendo de prazer.

- Você sabe que estamos sendo seguidos não sabe? – Draco perguntou em um tom neutro, olhando pelo retrovisor da sua porta.

- Sim, eu sei.

- E?

- Não se preocupe, são Sirius e Remus. – respondeu, olhando pelo retrovisor o Hammer vermelho.

- E o que faremos agora?

- Vamos para três cidades daqui. Vamos nos hospedar em um hotel, comer e dormir. Amanha seguiremos viagem até onde possamos ir para o meu mundo.

- E porque não podemos ir agora ou ontem mesmo?

- Quando praticamos magia, é como se um "código" sobre o que acabou de acontecer pairasse no ar. Nós demônios, temos a capacidade de ler esse código que paira em volta da onde a magia foi feita e realiza-la novamente.

- E isso implica aparatar e tudo mais?

- Sim – Harry suspirou, diminuindo um pouco a velocidade quando começou a chover – Preciso deslocar uma certa quantidade de magia para abrir o portal para o nosso mundo. Se a magia estiver forte quando os outros chegarem eles poderão facilmente abrir o portal, por isso estamos indo bem longe, quando chegarem a magia estará inexistente ou fraca de mais para captar o "código" e repeti-lo.

- Entendi – Draco suspirou, olhando para o banco de trás, viu Alfredo dormindo, enrolado em si mesmo e o Hammer vermelho os seguindo de perto.

Ligou o aquecedor, já estava ficando bem frio. O carro de luxo trabalhou divinamente, seus bancos de couro aqueceram lentamente e Draco começou a ficar sonolento.

- Durma mais um pouco – Harry disso com simpatia- Quando pararmos para almoçar eu te acordo.

Draco concordou, se ajeitando no banco não demorou muito para cair em um sono pesado.

o.o.o

- Um hotel de luxo? – Draco perguntou horas depois, já era noite quando chegaram onde Harry queria. Sirius e Remus estavam com eles em seus disfarces.

- Não faz muita diferença entre um barato ou não, mas primeiro eles vão nos procurar, nos de beira de estrada antes de tentar em um grande hotel de luxo.

- Faz sentido – Draco concordou, acariciando a cabeça de Alfredo que estava pra fora de sua jaqueta.

O grupo seguiu para o saguão do hotel, Harry e Siri foram para o balcão.

- Está se dando bem com seu marido? – Remus perguntou, sorridente em seu rosto jovem.

- Sim, obrigado – respondeu seco.

- Acho que vocês fazem um belo casal – Remus soltou um risinho.

- Não pedi sua opinião – Draco murmurou.

- Não, mas você tem que condordar comigo que vocês fazem um belo casal. Alias, é nítido como vocês gostam um do outro.

- Você está vendo coisas. Eu não...

- Quem está vendo coisas? – Harry se aproximou

- Acho que Alec está muito cansado, tivemos muitas emoções hoje, seu marido precisa de uma boa noite de sono Leonard – Remus cantarolou e seguiu com o companheiro para os elevadores.

- Você está bem? – o moreno sussurrou, colocando uma das mãos a base da coluna do loiro o guiou em direção aos elevadores.

- Estou cansado e assustado – admitiu quando as portas se fecharam.

- Eu sei - o moreno suspirou, ficando de frente para seu companheiro e lhe acariciando a bochecha corada.

Draco ergueu os olhos.

Eles ficaram se olhando, analisando e admirando um ao outro. As portas se abriram e eles seguiram para um quarto de hotel simples, elegante mas bem luxuoso.

- Vá tomar um banho, em comprei roupas novas pra gente. Esse hotel aceita animais, há um espaço para o gato ali no canto bem como comida.

Draco seguiu para o canto do quarto. Ali havia uma caminha, uma caixa de areia e um bote com comida e agua para gatos. Alfredo pareceu gostar, pois soltou um miado alto e começou a explorar seu novo ambiente.

Olhando pela janela, a cidade, que ele nem se lembrava mais o nome, já parecia se preparar para dormir.

Seu corpo tensou com a presença atrás de si, Harry tocou sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos e depois massageou seu pescoço dolorido.

- Vá tomar banho querido – ele sussurrou – Vamos comer e relaxar na cama.

Draco estava plenamente ciente da enorme cama de casal atrás deles.

O.O.O

N/A: Não me matem por acabar agora.

Para essa cena da musica, eu me inspirei em uma cena de um filme chamado Intocáveis, achei bem legal, ia botar um rock, mas essa me pareceu tão adorável com a cena que se formou na minha imaginação que decidi botar essa mesma, e imagina Harry e Draco cantando isso com a voz aguda, rindo e dançando no carro? Perfeito para quebrar a tenção.

Segue a musica completa.

Até mais gente.

bjs

September by. Earth, Wind and Fire

Do you remember the 21st night of September?

Love was changing the minds of pretenders

While chasing the clouds away

Our hearts were ringing

In the key that our souls were singing.

As we danced in the night,

Remember how the stars stole the night away

Ba de ya - say do you remember

Ba de ya - dancing in September

Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

My thoughts are with you

Holding hands with your heart to see you

Only blue talk and love,

Remember how we knew love was here to stay

Now December found the love that we shared in September.

Only blue talk and love,

Remember the true love we share today

Ba de ya - say do you remember

Ba de ya - dancing in September

Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

Ba de ya - say do you remember

Ba de ya - dancing in September

Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days


	11. O Abraço

Pousando o talher no prato, Draco olhou para Harry do outro lado da mesa.

- Estou com sono, vou dormir – afirmou. Se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Harry olhou para o teto quando, processando e se preparando para o que deveria fazer agora.

"_Lhe de O Abraço Harry, submeta-o_"

A voz de Sirius soou em sua mente.

"_Com O Abraço ele vai poder entrar mais fácil em nosso mundo, estará seguro, todos saberão que ele pertence a você e então você pode reivindica-lo quando estivermos em casa"_

A voz e a coerência de Remus vieram logo em seguida. Eles haviam conversado sobre isso há alguns dias, assim Harry poderia ter um controle sobre Draco em uma ligação mais profunda, prepara-lo para quando, se ele o aceitasse iniciar o processo de reivindicação. Também, com O Abraço, Draco ganharia a proteção do bando, pois ele pertenceria a Harry.

"_Dê a ele o abraço do alfa hoje à noite. Mostre a ele que ele é do bando, que é seu amante"._

Sua consciência de lobo sussurrou em sua cabeça novamente. Sua parte animal vinha exigindo isso dele desde o momento em que entrou no carro e pode se concentrar so no cheiro do loiro, foi duro perceber que ele era seu companheiro de vida.

Eu sou seu protetor, não seu amante, Harry discutiu com ele mesmo. O Abraço precisava de pele contra pele. Se Harry o levasse para a cama e desse a ele o abraço, Draco daria boas-vindas ao gesto ou o repeliria? Ele já estava sob a sua proteção, mas será que ele quereria ser uma parte de Harry?

Com O Abraço era a maneira definitiva realmente fazer Draco parte do bando. Mas parte do Abraço, propriamente e bastante sensual, o suficiente para enviar alguém que não queria o que estava sendo oferecido correndo na direção oposta. Harry não tinha certeza se ele devia fazê-lo ou não, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de parar, se Draco se abrisse a ele, conseguiria resistir? Poderia dizer não ao loiro?

Malfoy já estava sob sua pele, havia penetrado em todos os seus poros, em seu coração e mente.

Harry arfou.

Ele seria capaz de abrir mão de sua imortalidade por Draco.

- Harry? – Draco perguntou quando saiu do banheiro, provavelmente se perguntando por que o moreno estava sentado na mesa olhando para o nada;

-Harry? – Draco disse novamente, e existia um tom em sua voz que fez Harry olhar para ele. O que ele viu foi incerteza misturada com embaraço.

- Sim?

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Claro – afirmou se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso"_

A consciência humana de Harry gritou.

" _Morda-o. Ele é seu, foi te dado pelo destino"_

Suas consciências, humana e demônio duelavam. Respirando fundo, Harry saiu do banheiro.

- Draco - ele disse, incerto do que sairia de sua boca em seguida.

- Hum? – Draco estava olhando para ele, a incerteza frágil brilhando em seus olhos.

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero dizer que… quero mostrar a você, na verdade, porque é difícil de dizer. - Harry clareou a garganta – Se lembra quando eu disse que nos temos que abrir um portal para o meu mundo, como uma outra dimensão.

- Sim – Draco afirmou interessando, se sentando na poltrona simples perto da janela.

Ele clareou a garganta novamente e continuou.

- Bem, os demônios tem algo chamado de O Abraço. Normalmente é dado para um novo membro do bando..

- Mas eu não vou entrar em seu bando, ou vou? – Draco questionou confuso.

- Desde que você é humano, pode ser difícil passar pelo portal sem estar ligado a algum Demônio, por isso, eu vou liga-lo a mim, a magia do portal entendera e aceitara você melhor. Eu também poderei te proteger melhor, já que poderei te sentir através do elo que O Abraço forma.

- Qualquer coisa que você precise Harry – Draco disse suavemente.

Mesmo assim, do outro lado do quarto, Harry, podia cheirar o perfume morno, doce e picante que sua pele do loiro exalava.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça nadar com a submissão disposta de seu companheiro, seu lobo uivou em excitação, pronto para morder Draco.

Apagou a luz.

Atravessando o quarto, Harry trouxe Draco junto dele, tendo consciência do fato de que seu pau estava duro como pressionado contra abarriga do loiro.

Draco não se afastou no contato íntimo. De fato, ele se debruçou nele, seu próprio membro pulsava contra a coxa de Harry avidamente.

- O Abraço pode ser duro de tomar, é intimo. Sexual - Sua voz era um grunhido de necessidade. – Você tem que se submeter a mim.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito isso - As simples palavras de Draco trouxeram outro grunhido de seus lábios, e antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo, Harry o levantou e o levou para a cama. Draco agarrou-se nele, embora estivesse claro que ele poderia caminhar até lá por conta própria.

Harry tirou suas roupas e em seguida as de Draco. Assim que eles estavam nus, ele trouxe Draco mais perto, embrulhando seus braços protetoramente em torno do corpo trêmulo até que a agitação parou. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente iria fazer isto, mas ele tinha que mostrar a Draco o que ele era incapaz de dizer. E, pelo modo como as emoções surgiam dentro dele, demoraria a noite toda para mostrar de forma convincente.

- Começa com um beijo – murmurou suavemente na orelha de Draco.

Harry achou divertido quando seu companheiro avidamente levantou o rosto, sua boca suave e convidativa.

- Não na boca- murmurou - Mas desde que você está oferecendo… - Ele se debruçou e tomou a boca luxuriante do homem debaixo dele em um beijo longo, quente, tomando seu tempo completamente para explorar os lábios de Draco com os seus próprios.

"Mmm"... Draco gemeu apreciativo. Seu membro pulsava na coxa de Harry, vazando pré-sémem. O próprio comprimento de Harry estava em um estado semelhante, embora ele estivesse pasmo e excitado pelo efeito que um simples beijo seu causou no Sonserino.

Harry chupou suavemente a língua de seu parceiro, relutante em quebrar o beijo.

- Demônios realmente não se beijam na boca - ele explicou, beliscando lóbulo da orelha de Draco suavemente até que ele gemeu.

- Quando eu disser um beijo, eu quero dizer na garganta. Veja, em um bando é tudo sobre domínio. Se seu companheiro ou seu alfa, exige sua submissão, você oferece isto ficando vulnerável, dando a ele sua garganta – Harry se aninhou debaixo da mandíbula de Draco, que ergueu sua cabeça amavelmente, oferecendo a pele pálida de seu pescoço sem vacilação.

Rosnando sua aprovação, Harry se debruçou abaixo e lambeu suavemente o ponto de pulsação na lateral do pescoço de Draco. Ele podia sentir o sangue bombear pelas artérias e veias grandes, e ele soube que mesmo sem esforço, ele podia rasgar a garganta do homem menor. Mas ele foi infinitamente cuidadoso quando mordiscou a pele tenra acima das veias frágeis. Ele não retirou nenhuma gota de sangue, embora ele soubesse que Draco teria marcas para lembrá-lo na manhã seguinte.

- Merlim! – Draco torceu em baixo dele e Harry tomou a oportunidade para abrir mais as pernas dele com um joelho. Draco espalhou-as para ele sem vacilação, suas coxas caindo separadas para admitir o corpo maior e mais volumoso de Harry entre elas.

- Bom – O demônio disse suavemente em sua orelha novamente. - Você é só um humano e esse é outro caminho para submeter, me oferecendo sua barriga e...outras coisas.

Harry esfregou seu corpo cuidadosamente contra o corpo magro debaixo do seu, deixando o seu próprio comprimento aquecido deslizar sensualmente contra o de Draco

- O que você está disposto a oferecer a mim, Draco? - murmurou.

- Qualquer coisa – Draco sussurrou ofegante, agitando o corpo para cima, procurando por mais da fricção deliciosa.

- Até isso? - Com um movimento súbito, Harry o sacudiu de forma que ele estava deitando em seu estômago. Ele colocou-se de forma que sua barriga estava atrás do homem mais jovem, e sua ereção atolada contra o vinco do traseiro desprotegido de Draco.

- Uhhmm.. - A voz de Draco estava ofegante por outra razão agora, e Harry podia cheirar seu medo até como o corpo flexível em baixo dele endureceu duvidosamente. Ele esperou que ele não estivesse assustando demais o loiro, mas seus instintos e o lobo dentro dele o disseram que ele já tinha ido muito longe para parar agora. Além disso, ele não estava realmente indo penetrar Draco; era só parte da cerimônia para simular domínio. Não que seu companheiro soubesse disso.

- Você entregou sua submissão a mim Draco – rosnou suavemente no ouvido do menor – Eu agora sou seu alfa, seu mestre. Isso significa que você submete a mim completamente. Se eu quiser beijar você, eu vou beijar você. - Harry demonstrou com um beijo longo, sensual ao lado de garganta de Draco.

- Deuses...Harry...- parte da tensão derreteu e Draco se tornou mais flexível sob o corpo do Demônio.

Harry estava contente. Ele não estava reivindicando seu companheiro mas ter a submissão de Draco, já deixava seu lobo satisfeito, por enquanto.

- E se eu quiser tocar em você, vou tocar em você - continuou. Ele alcançou ao redor da cintura esbelta de Draco e estava contente quando seu companheiro ergueu seus quadris, concedendo acesso fácil. Harry encontrou o membro vazando e apertou-o firmemente, bombeando uma vez da raiz até a ponta.

Draco gemeu novamente e tentou continuar o movimento, empurrar contra a mão de Harry. Logo após isso, Harry agarrou os quadris magros e o segurou no lugar, deixando Draco sabe que estava ao cargo de seu prazer. Obedientemente, o loiro parou de empurrar e manteve-se quieto, seu pau um prisioneiro no grande punho de Harry

- Bem assim, querido – Harry aprovou. - Você está aprendendo. Mas agora vem o difícil. Eu sou seu alfa e se eu quiser foder você, eu vou foder você. Entendido? - Ele moeu duro contra o traseiro suave abaixo dele, deixando seu pau golpear profundamente no vinco de Draco. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu o corpo magro debaixo dele tencionar e ele perguntou-se novamente se tinha ido muito longe. Draco estava realmente pronto para este nível de submissão? _Espere,_ o lobo sussurrou em sua cabeça. _Só espere. _

Tudo de uma vez, a tensão que tinha juntado no corpo magro de Draco se dissipou. As pernas que estavam lutando para manter harry longe, de repente se separaram, dando boas-vindas ele.

- Sim - Draco sussurrou na escuridão, sua voz baixa e quebrada e cheia com necessidade. - Sim, Harry. Sim. Se é o que você quer...

Chocado pelo nível de submissão que ele estava testemunhando. Tocado e injustificadamente tentado a completar em sua promessa. Novamente, O Abraço era tudo sobre domínio e submissão.

Dando sua submissão a um membro do bando, ele faria parte deste, sendo aceito após responder corretamente todas as perguntas daquele que seria seu alfa.

Será que Draco achava de Harry transaria com ele?

Harry poderia fazer isso?

"_Faça isso"_ O lobo exigiu em sua mente. _" Ele é seu"_

No fundo, ele sabia que agora não era a hora. Ainda não havia contato para Draco sobre serem companheiros e principalmente ainda deixava o loiro pensar que ele já tinha um. Quando ele reivindicasse Draco, seria com calma, na cama e na casa _deles._ Porem, agora, Harry simplesmente não podia negar o que tão livremente lhe estava sendo oferecido.

Persuadindo Draco a ficar em suas mãos em joelhos e separou suas pernas inclusive mais distantes. Ele ouviu Draco ofegar quando ele posicionou a cabeça de seu pau na abertura apertada do corpo escorregadio do seu companheiro. O escorregadio pré-sêmen que estava vazando agiu como um lubrificante.

E seu pau pulsou com o desejo de empurrar duro e fundo, reivindicando o homem embaixo dele de ambas as formas, como bando, e como sua propriedade pessoal para sempre. De alguma maneira, Harry segurou-se antes de fazê-lo.

- Realmente? - murmurou suavemente em orelha de Draco quando ele empurrou suavemente contra o anel apertado de músculo, apenas quebrando a entrada. - Você realmente acha que está pronto para isso, querido?

- Eu… eu não sei. - Draco disse incerto e seu corpo inteiro trêmulo, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para parar Harry quando ele apertou mais duro, permitindo apenas a ponta da cabeça de seu pau para entrar no corpo do loiro.

- Mas...? – Harry incentivou, aumentando a pressão.

- Você é meu Alfa agora certo? Meu mestre você não disse? Eu...eu lhe entreguei minha total submissão e obediência, e… e embora você seja enorme e provavelmente vai me rasgar ... eu… eu me entrego.

Como se enfatizar suas palavras, Draco apertou de volta, pondo seus quadris no gesto. Sem aviso prévio, a cabeça do pau de Harry quebrou completamente a tensão do anel de músculos, e entrou no canal apertado. Ambos os homens ofegaram na entrada súbita, e Harry endureceu atrás de Draco, seu corpo bloqueado em uma guerra interna.

"_Faça isto_", o lobo insistia. "_Faça isto, dê a ele a mordida, termine a ligação de companheiro"_

"_Não!"_

Harry recusou a ordem de sua outra metade, mantendo-se quieto com toda sua força de vontade. Sabendo que só uma punhalada funda o enterraria até a raiz no homem de sua vida e que a tensão morna o estava enlouquecendo, morder Draco agora, não tinha estado em seu plano. Além disso, se ele quisesse morder seu companheiro, significaria fazê-lo sangrar, e ele não queria fazer isto. A mordida de reivindicação podia ser dolorida e ali não era o local nem a hora para isso.

- Draco, querido – Harry murmurou após sua guerra interna. – Está tudo bem, eu não vou transar com você, hoje a noite.

Cuidadosamente, Harry afastou-se, puxando suavemente e quebrando a conexão com o corpo de Draco.

- Não? - Existiam alívio e decepção em partes igual na voz de Draco e HHarry percebeu que fez a coisa certa.

- Não – disse, girando Draco de barriga para cima. – Mas, vou fazer isso.

Se abaixando, Harry tomou o membro pulsante de Draco em sua boca e começou a chupar. Com um grito baixo, Draco empurrou seus quadris convulsivamente, como se tentando conseguir mais da sensação intensamente erótica.

Harry rosnou e segurou firmemente os quadris do loiro com uma mão. – Nada disso Draco. Eu sou seu alfa, e se eu quiser chupar você, eu vou chupar você. Seu trabalho é deitar lá e tomar isto. Entendeu?

- S-sim - A voz de Draco estava alta e ofegante novamente e Harry sabia que ele iria apreciar isto. Ele já havia tido outros amantes antes, mas com Draco era diferente; os baixos, ofegantes gemidos saindo dos lábios rosados, a forma como os cabelos loiros de bagunçavam enquanto ele torcia a cabeça em seu delírio sensual.

Harry podia sentir a tensão dos músculos de Draco em baixo de sua mão enquanto seu companheiro lutava para não empurrar, lutado para manter-se parado, submeter-se quando Harry chupou e lambeu, quando fez amor com sua boca.

Conforme Harry o tomava mais fundo em sua boca, os gemidos eram como musica para seus ouvidos sensíveis.

- Harry...eu vou...eu vou gozar. – Draco delirou.

- Goze então - Ele sorveu Draco até que ele explodiu em sua boca, deixando seu sêmen escorrer por sua garganta, fazendo seu lobo grunhir em aprovação, chupando até que Draco estava mole em sua boca.

Então, Harry dentou novamente sobre Draco, beijando sua boca, compartilhando o gosto afiado, salgado com ele até que Draco gemeu e pressionou-se contra ele, seu pau subindo mais uma vez.

- Por favor – Draco gemeu – Eu quero você .

O medo e ânsia em sua voz de Draco quase desfizeram Harry. Ele sabia que se ele ficasse na cama com Draco, se ele escutasse as urgências do lobo dentro dele, ele faria algo que eles lamentariam pela manhã.

- Não querido – ele disse suavemente – beijando os lábios rosado com carinho – Isto era uma coisa de um só momento, para mostrar a você que eu… para mostrar a você que você é do bando, que eu sou seu Alfa.

Os olhos de Draco se abriram, arregalados, subitamente consciente do havia acabado de acontecer.

- Eu...certo, eu acho. – Draco disse hesitante. – Acho que estou confuso.

- Não fique – Harry se debruçou adiante e o beijou suavemente na boca mais uma vez. – Saiba que agora compartilhamos uma ligação. Eu te protejo e te cuido e em troca você me da sua obediência.

Draco sentou-se, empurrando Harry de cima dele.

- Obedece-lo cegamente? – perguntou chocado.

- Não, claro que não – Harry puxou o lençol e o em seguida o cobertor sobre eles. – Só saiba que, no fim da discussão, eu tenho a palavra final. Se eu mandar você correr, você corre, pular você pula. Mesmo que eu não te veja, institivamente eu posso senti-lo. Eu vou sempre cuidar de você. Hoje a noite foi sobre isso. Amanha eu explico tudo para você. Vamos dormir.

Harry sentiu-se mal, cortando Draco assim, mas era muito perigoso completar a ligação de companheiro agora. Por hora, o abraço era o suficiente.

o.o.o

Após se ajeitarem para dormir, um de costas para o outro. Draco olhou pela janela.

O que diabos ele havia acabado de fazer?

Draco não se reconheceu, nunca havia se submetido a ninguém, não daquela forma. E quem era aquele Harry? A mudança constante de personalidade o estava deixando com dor de cabeça.

Esfregando o pescoço dolorido, Draco segurou a vontade de chorar. Por um momento, ele acreditou que Harry o tomaria de certa forma ele tirou sua virgindade. Mas então, quando tudo acabou, ele se deparou com a dolorosa realidade. Harry já tinha um companheiro, tudo que fez foi um sacrifício para poder protegê-lo.

Seu coração afundou em seu peito. Agora não tinha como voltar a tras, ele tinha que obedecer ao demônio. Somente os Deuses saberia se ele seria capaz de sobreviver a isso.

**N/A**

**Então gente. Que quente né?**

**Tirei esse Abraço, de um livro chamado a ultima mordida, admito que copiei algumas partes que achei bem sensuais e alguma falas também. Essa meia transa foi sensacional.**

**Mas fiquem calmos que Draco e Harry ainda vão se esfregar muito.**

**Plz comentem. Bjs**


	12. A passagem

Subindo na traseira do Hammer, Draco soltou um suspiro irritado. O dia nascia ao longe, Harry o havia acordado com delicadeza, informando que eles partiriam dali a meia hora.

A Ferrari sumiu e Draco também não tinha interesse em perguntar. Seus olhos estavam ardendo, por mais cansado que estivesse ele não conseguia dormir. Principalmente sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Seu pescoço ainda estava dolorido, havia visto a marca dos dentes de Harry mais cedo, quando tomava banho.

Draco não tinha muita certeza de como deveria se sentir, eram tantas emoções e informações que ele se sentia flutuando, boiando em um córrego, sem ter atingido as pedras ainda. Como ele sobreviveria a isso? Draco se afundou no acento, acariciando as orelhas de Alfredo que dormia pacificamente em seu colo.

Havia uma pressão em seu peito, mas Draco a ignorou. Podia sentir o olhar atento de Harry sobre si, como movia as mãos de maneira nervosa. Pelo visto, Remus e Sirius estavam tensos, se era entre o casal ou porque sabiam do que aconteceu entre eles, Draco realmente não sabia.

A viagem foi feita em um silencio opressivo, quebrado apenas pelo ronronar ocasional de Alfredo.

- Está com fome? – Harry perguntou horas depois.

O loiro olhou para o painel do carro, percebendo que já era hora do almoço.

- Eu estou bem - murmurou, porem Harry já havia lhe entregado uma garrafa d'agua e um saco de salgados. O loiro, nada disse, apenas aceitou e começou a comer, alimentando seu gato também.

A paisagem ia ficando cada vez mais densa, a estrada agora era de terra, a floresta a volta deles fechando cada vez mais. Tempos depois o carro parou, Sirius desligou o motor e por um momento todos ficaram em silencio.

- Prepare tudo Harry, não temos muito tempo. – Sirius disse, tão serio que Draco mal o reconheceu.

o.o.o

Draco se sentou no tronco caído, seus pés doíam e suas pernas estavam dormente. Ele e Harry haviam caminhado por um longo tempo, em um terreno acidentado e íngreme. Apesar da ajuda do demônio, não foi fácil para o Sonserino, Harry parecia nem estava arfando.

Com rapidez, Harry montou uma fogueira e providenciou algo para eles comerem.

O pobre Alfredo estava molhado, tremores percorriam seu pequeno corpo e ele miava angustiado olhando para Draco.

- Envolva ele nisso, e coloque dentro de sua jaqueta. – Harry estendeu uma camisa de flanela.

Fazendo isso, Draco embalou o bichano, abriu a jaqueta e acomodou o pequeno animal lá, deixando o zíper aperto até a altura de seu coração. Isso pareceu funcionar, pois o animal se aquietou e pouco depois dormiu.

- Beba isso – Harry disse, oferecendo um frasquinho com uma poção arroxeada – É para repor as energias – garantiu.

Draco analisou o frasco com suspeita, porem ao ver Harry virar de uma vez só um frasco idêntico ao seu, não hesitou e virou o conteúdo na garganta.

- Harg! Isso é horrível – jogando o vidro no fogo como Harry havia feito.

Draco viu que Harry estava sentado em seu lado agora, ele falava algo, parecia serio, mas porque não o escutava? Que estranho, sua mente estava ficando turva, sua visão embaçada, tentou falar com Harry, sua voz havia saído? Havia conseguido, ao menos, mover os lábios. A imagem a sua frente foi ficando turva, antes de desmaiar a ultima coisa que viu a silhueta do demônio.

Antes que o corpo atingisse o solo, Harry já o havia acomodado em seus braços, o envolvendo melhor com um cobertor de lã.. Afastando a franja dos olhos adormecidos, deixou seus dedos contornarem os traços aristocráticos, sentindo a pele macia. Contornou os lábios rosados com a ponta dos dedos, não resistindo ao convite mudo, quando estes se entreabriram em um suspiro, puxou o corpo para mais junto de si. Harry segurou o rosto de Draco, sentindo o coração bater em ansiedade, aproximou seus lábios. Só com aquele toque ele poderia ronronar por horas de prazer, tão macios, tão quentes.

Contornou os lábios rosados com a língua, sentindo o gosto de Draco, um gosto viciante, a primeira vez que ele o beijou na noite anterior Harry sabia que Draco seria sua ruina, ele nunca conseguiria o suficiente daquele corpo. O cheiro do seu companheiro o embriagando, o fazendo ficar cada vez mais sedento, cheio de uma fome que só Draco poderia saciar. Harry mordeu e beijou os lábios tentadores, mas afastou com um rosnado irritado, ouvindo os passos cautelosos que se aproximarem.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado – disse.

- Bem, não queríamos interromper a sessão romântica de vocês – Sirius disse, aparecendo em meio a arvores, puxando as rédeas de um enorme garanhão negro. Amarrando as rédeas do animal em uma arvore ali perto, se aproximou do acampamento improvisado, sentando em uma pedra maior perto do fogo.

Harry deitou Draco perto do fogo usando a mochila para apoiar sua cabeça, verificou se o gato estava confortável. Diabos ele estava se preocupando com um maldito gato só porque sabia que Draco iria surtar de algo acontecesse ao animal.

Enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos da jaqueta de couro, tirou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro, acendeu um e depois jogou o maço com o isqueiro para o padrinho. Esperou que ele tragasse algumas vezes para então dialogar.

- Você esta irritado.

Sirius soltou um resmungo irritado, chutando um monte de terra a sua frente - Desde os meus dezessete anos aquele desgraçado faz da minha vida um inferno, quantas vezes você já o matou? Quatro? Quantos mais vão morrer? Quem deve mata-lo agora...

- Sirius – Harry o chamou pela terceira vez após um tempo. Entendia perfeitamente a frustração do mais velho, principalmente agora que ele tinha um filho, por um momento os olhos verdes correram sobre a figura adormecida, o filho deles teria os olhos de quem? Afastando a ideia da cabeça, voltou ao assunto principal.

- Está tudo pronto?

- A essa hora acredito que sim, Remus pegou uma blusa de Draco, para confundir o cheiro, ele ira para Hogwarts e de lá para o nosso mundo - jogando o que restou do cigarro na fogueira, Sirius deu um beijo dos cabelos do afilhado e acariciou sua nuca- Tenha cuidado, nos temos muito mais pelo que lutar agora.

Harry apenas assentiu, a cada luta sempre havia algo a mais pelo que lutar. Sirius e Remus tinham o filho e ele...finalmente ele tinha Draco, mesmo que incerto, ele o tinha.

o.o.o

Draco sabia que estava nos braços de Harry, não precisava abrir os olhos para constatar aquilo; o calor e o cheiro, uma mistura de canela e tabaco, lhe provavam isso. Estranho era o movimento, estavam em cima de alguma coisa em movimento, havia o som de água bem próximo e...

- Abra os olhos devagar Draco – a voz rouca e próxima fez Draco arregalar os olhos, para fecha-los imediatamente, chocados pela claridade.

- Eu disse devagar – a voz soou irritada.

A primeira imagem estava um pouco nublada, o sol impedia que ele visse o rosto de Harry com clareza, mas ele podia vez o maxilar forte com uma barba começando a aparecer.

Harry o empurrou pelas costas para o fazendo se sentar, olhando em volta viu que estavam sobre um enorme cavalo negro, andando por riacho em alguma floresta onde as arvores mal sustentavam suas folhas.

- Você me drogou! Porque? – disse irritando, batendo no peito duro do moreno.

- Estamos viajando a um dia e meio Draco, você estava cansado e para passar pelo portal você precisa estar bem descansado e calmo.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou, sentindo Alfredo se mexer dentro do seu casaco, puxou o zíper, deixando que o animal colocasse a cabeça para fora.

- Vire para frente, jogue a perna para o outro lado. – Harry instruiu o segurando pela cintura. Foi desajeitado, mas finalmente estava sentado corretamente no cavalo e seu corpo se encostava inteiro com o do Demônio.

- Estamos longe, estamos despistando o máximo possível o nosso cheiro. Logo chegaremos a uma caverna.

- E depois?

- Você vai ver.

Draco bufou, Harry parecia bastante irritado. Novamente aquela irritante mudança e personalidade.

o.o.o

Eles continuaram a cavalgado até o sol sumir, Harry havia fornecido agua e comida, bem como o calor de seu corpo.

Draco se sentia desconfortável. O braço forte envolvia sua cintura, as vezes em que Harry rosava os lábios em seu pescoço, mais precisamente na marca que começava a sair.

Inferno, Draco se sentia muito bem, ele podia ficar assim até o fim da vida.

Harry parou o cavalo. Draco havia jogado a cabeça pra traz a apoiando em seu ombro e agora dormia com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ele soltou uma risadinha, enquanto enterrava o rosto no pescoço do loiro e se banhava em seu cheiro familiar, fazendo Draco acordar.

- Já chegamos? – ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

Harry nada disse, desceu do cavalo e ajudou Draco. Amarrou o animal em uma arvore próxima e pegou seu companheiro pela mão.

Eles estavam nos limites da floresta, agora de frente para um grande paredão de pedra. Eles caminharam ate contornar uma rocha maior e darem de cara com a entrada de uma caverna.

- Tem gente ali Harry! - Draco sussurrou ao ver a luz tremulaste de uma fogueira vinda de dentro da caverna.

- Fique calmo, é o meu padrinho.

Eles entraram na caverna, havia uma pequena curva e então de deparavam com um enorme lago natural, apesar da pouca luz, Draco pode ver que a água era bem cristalina já que conseguia ver o fundo pedregoso.

Sirius estava em uma parte mais elevada, perto de uma grande fogueira.

- Vocês estão atrasados - irritou- se - Estava ficando preocupado.

- Estamos aqui, não estamos? - Harry falou de forma grosseira, puxando Draco pela mão para perto do fogo.

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos.

- E sobre Remus?

- Já esta em casa, finalmente - o mais velho falou com um sorriso tranquilo.

- Bom - Harry sorriu e se virou para Draco, sentado ao seu lado - Como você esta se sentindo, querido?

- Bem. - Draco limitou-se- se a dizer, depois do ocorrido o nome carinhoso fazia seu coração doer.

Harry se aproximou, enlaçando a cintura de Draco e o puxando em um beijo profundo. Foi um beijo lento e calmo, Draco tinha a vaga consciência de Sirius assistindo, mas o jeito como Harry o beijava, cheio de emoções, ele não podia negar. Draco soltou um suspiro de satisfação retribuindo o beijo, ganhando um grunhido de Harry que aprofundou o domínio dos lábios sobre os dele, puxando o corpo de Draco mais para junto do seu.

O beijo acabou lentamente, de testas coladas, eles ficaram se encarando e se beijando, sem dizer nada.

- Esta na hora - Sirius disse serio após um tempo, sem parecer incomodado com o momento intimo dos dois.

Harry se levantou e trouxe o loiro junto.

- O que você esta fazendo? - perguntou Draco quando o moreno começou atirar as roupas, ficando apenas com a cueca box preta.

- Tire as suas também. -Sirius disse - Vai ser mais fácil assim.

- Mas a água deve estar congelada ! - exclamou.

- Não vai estar - Harry garantiu - Confie em mim

Draco hesitou, mas abriu a jaqueta e tirou Alfredo, o colando perto do fogo, e então tirando roupas até ficar de cueca, imediatamente se abraçando com frio.

Ele olhou para o animal, e então para Harry, em uma pergunta muda.

- Não se preocupe, Siriús ira leva-lo. - Grato pela consideração, Draco beijou Harry levemente nos lábios e se afastou rapidamente.

- Obrigado.

Harry o puxou até o limite do lago, ele entrou e fez um gesto para Draco ficar onde estava.

- Quando eu disser, venha até mim e me abrace forte, entendido?

- Sim. - Draco disse tenso.

Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou por um tempo nada aconteceu, mas o chão do lago começou a soltar uma luz que ia ficando cada vez mais forte, a caverna começou a tremer.

Harry estendeu a mão pra ele e Draco foi, a agua tremulante estava morna, como o prometido. Draco se aproximou do moreno, vendo que seus pés mal tocavam o chão abraçou a cintura do outro com as penas e passou os braços em seu pescoço, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry imediatamente o acolheu.

A magia há volta deles começou a estalar.

- Feche os olhos - Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, depois beijou sua testa.

Draco podia sentir o corpo do outro mudando, provavelmente Harry estava em sua forma natural agora, um demônio completo. As mãos em suas costas e cintura ficaram maiores.

A pressão a volta deles foi ficando cada vez mais forte, a caverna parecia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento.

- Prenda a respiração.

Draco mal teve tempo de segurar o folego quando eles mergulharam a pressão a volta dele agora era tão forte que Draco tinha certeza que ia desmaiar. Eles estavam girando? Nadando? Ele não saberia dizer.

Seus pulmões começavam a arder quando eles emergiram.

- Respire amor, respire. – Harry disse dando tapinha em suas costas – Abra seus olhos.

Draco abriu os olhos para a escuridão, uma lua brilhava distante, ele podia ver a silhueta de Harry, as orelhas despontando no topo de sua cabeça, os cabelos cumpridos.

- Bem vindo

Draco teve um vislumbre de dentes afiados, porem Draco não teve muito tempo para falar ou pensar em nada, já que Harry o puxou e o beijou.

N/A

Gente, está ai, esse é mais simples, mas no próximo capitulo, Draco saberá a verdade? Como será sua reação?

Como Draco vai se adaptar ao mundo demônio? Adivinha quem ele vai encontrar lá?

Dumby? Sev? Hummmm

Comentem plz.

Bjs.


	13. A verdade

O beijou foi interrompido com os passos que se aproximavam.

- Alfa – Harry disse com uma voz tensa.

Draco fez tentou virar para ver quem se aproximava porem Harry o impediu, de qualquer forma ele não conseguiria ver nada mesmo.

- Tome um cobertor, espero vocês em casa – ouve um barulho de algo sendo jogado no chão.

- Obrigado Alfa.

O homem se afastou e Harry abraçou Draco mais apertado.

- Segure firme - Harry disse enquanto caminhava para fora do lago. Mesmo com o peso de Draco, ele não se desequilibrou quando agachou para pegar o cobertor que o homem havia deixado e colocar a volta do corpo.

Harry esfregou as costas e braços de Draco, até que ele parou de tremer.

- Está melhor? - perguntou enquanto cuidadosamente deixava Draco ficar de pé.

Draco acentuou, ajeitando o cobertor a sua volta. Olhou ao redor, havia uma floresta densa a volta deles, e estava tão escuro que Draco não conseguia ver nada, apenas o contorno de algumas arvores mais próximas.

Harry se aproximou o abraçando, o loiro deixou a cabeça cair no peito do moreno, percebendo que agora ele era mais amplo e mais musculoso, sentiu os músculos bem tonificados do abdômen de Harry com a ponta dos dedos.

- Há uma caminhada longa.

Draco gemeu em desagrado. Estava exausto, molhado, com fome e frio e ainda teria que andar mais? Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Harry virou de costas e se agachou, puxando seu longo cabelo por cima de um dos ombros, deixando as costas livres.

- Venha, eu vou te levar – disse inclinando a cabeça para olha-lo.

Subindo nas costas do demônio, Draco soltou um grito estrangulado quando Harry levantou, passando a mão sob seus joelhos.

- Você é um gigante? – Draco segurou nos largos ombros, ficou grato quando Harry começou a caminhar inclinado para frente, o deixando mais confortável. – Acho que posso ver Hogwarts daqui de cima!

- Demônios são realmente altos – houve a resposta tempos depois – Da ultima vez que eu me medi foi no ultimo ano da escola, eu tinha quase dois metros.

- Hunf – Draco murmurou, ele tinha orgulho de seus um metro e setenta e cinco mas agora ele era o nanico.

- Sirius, em sua forma natural tem dois metros e dez – Harry riu – Acho que ele tem muita dor nas costas.

- Por que? – Draco perguntou curioso.

- Remus tem apenas um metro e setenta, é uma diferença grande, mas nada insuperável, na maior parte do tempo ele usa um feitiço para ficar mais baixo, deixa Remus mais confortável, eu acho – o moreno divagou enquanto caminhava sem dificuldades pela floresta escura.

o.o.o

Harry suspirou aliviado quando a floresta finalmente acabou, seu companheiro estava profundamente adormecido em suas costas.

Olhou para o enorme casarão branco, haviam algumas luzes acessas e a porta da frente estava aberta, seu Alfa fumava um charuto em um dos bancos presos por corrente.

- Leve-o para dentro – o Alfa disse quando ele pisou no primeiro degrau – Se ele acordar, alimente-o.

- Sim senhor. – começou a caminhar para dentro de casa.

- E Harry – o Alfa disse quando ele passou pela porta, o moreno não se virou, apenas parou e ouviu – Parabéns por encontrar seu companheiro. Boa Noite.

Sem responder, Harry seguiu cuidadosamente pela casa, subindo as escadas devagar. A porta do seu quarto já estava aberta, bem como haviam roupas limpas sobre a cama.

Com cuidado, Harry levou seu companheiro para a banheira, o lavou com carinho e devoção. Não houve nada de sexual, apenas cansaço e preocupação. Secando o corpo adormecido com magia, Harry o levou para cama e vestiu com o pijama de flanela.

Harry tomou um banho rápido, ansioso para se reunir ao seu companheiro. Vestiu uma calça de pijamas e escorregou para dentro dos cobertores, puxando o corpo de Draco para si, que por sua vez soltou um suspiro satisfeito se aconchegando nos braços do demônio.

o.o.o

Draco estava quentinho. Muito quentinho, a cama era macia e cheirosa, ele sabia que Harry o estava abraçando, sua cabeça deitada no braço musculoso enquanto seu rosto estava enterrado no peito musculoso. Harry apoiava o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

O Demônio roncava alto, fazendo Draco rir.

Deixou o aroma masculino tomar conta de seus sentidos, contornou os músculos do abdômen com a ponta dos dedos.

Harry respirou mais profundamente e Draco soube que o demônio havia acordado.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim – Draco sussurrou, ainda sem encarar o outro.

Seu estomago se torceu quando se deu conta de onde estava e como estava.

Lentamente Draco se sentou. O ar saiu de seus pulmões quando ele olhou para Harry, ele era absolutamente lindo. Além do corpo grande, dos músculos grossos e esculpidos, cabelos negros ondulavam belamente até depois da cintura, o rosto ganhou traços mais masculinos. Os olhos estavam mais puxados, o branco dos olhos sumiu, dando lugar a uma cor dourada que lentamente iam escurecendo em um belo tom de verde até as grandes pupilas negras. No topo da cabeça, duas orelhas negras despontavam. Harry Pottar era uma bela visão.

O moreno se levantou em um movimento ágil ele se inclinou rosando os lábios nos de Draco.

- Bom dia – sorriu, mostrando seus caninos alongados.

- Bom dia – Draco murmurou, hipnotizado por sua beleza.

Draco engasgou quando viu que, logo ao fim da coluna de Harry, bem antes do vinco de suas nadegas, despontava uma longa calda negra, que chicoteva em forma de s.

Então o moreno entrou no banheiro.

o.o.o

Draco bufou irritado.

- Potter idiota.

Harry havia trago café na cama e lhe disse que precisava resolver umas coisas, que então Draco podia sair e explorar.

- Sair e explorar – Draco murmurou vestindo um segundo suéter. Aquele lugar fazia muito frio – Eu vou explorar a minha mão na tua cara Potter.

Como o demônio de a audácia de deixa-lo sozinho e sem explicações?

Ressentido, ele abriu a porta do quarto. Ele estava em um longo corredor, cheio de porta, ao final havia uma escada em forma de caracol. Ele desceu e se deparou com um garotinho.

- Quem é você? – a criança perguntou, não devia ter mais de seis anos.

- Draco – ele respondeu intrigado, o menino tinha os olhos cinza, idêntico aos dos Black, as feições delicadas lhe eram familiares, bem como o cabelo cor de mel.

- Você está perdido? – o menino perguntou docemente, sorrindo, mostrando a falta de dois dentes.

- Acho que sim. Você se importaria de me mostrar ao redor?

- Venha – o menino pulou animado, pegando a mão de Draco e o puxando.

- Qual seu nome.

- Teddy e eu tenho cinco anos – ele disse orgulhoso, mostrando a mão aberta.

- E você sabe me dizer onde estamos, Teddy? – Draco perguntou sorrindo, havia algo sobre a criança que o fez derreter.

- Em casa – Teddy franziu o cenho em confusão.

O garotinho o puxou animado pela casa, duas escadas depois eles entraram na enorme cozinha.

-Alfredo!- Draco exclamou. Então olhou para o homem que segurava o animal, ele olhou pra cima e pra cima, até dar de cara com Siriu Black. Harry não havia mentido, o homem era enorme. Tinha cabelos compridos até a cintura, orelhas negras despontavam de sua cabeça. Remus, muito menor, nem tocava os ombros do companheiro, os longos cabelos cor de mel estavam trançados e jogado sobre um dos ombros.

- Olha o que meu pequeno duende achou? – Remus riu.

O garotinho correu para os braços do lobisomem, que o pegou no colo.

- Um gato papai – ele apontou, se inclinando e acariciando a cabeça do felino.

- Este é o gato de Draco, pergunte a ele se podem brincar na sala? – Sirius se inclinou mais próximo do garoto.

- Fiquem a vontade, acho que Alfredo gostou de você Teddy – ele sorriu para a criança.

Sirius entregou o animal para o garoto, assim que Remus o colocou no chão ele foi em disparada no que Draco supôs ser a sala.

Draco se endireitou e olhou para Harry, glorioso em toda sua altura e poder, que lhe sorriu e então se aproximou e lhe entregou uma caneca com algo quente dentro.

- Onde nos estamos?

- No reino dos demônios, pode chamar de dimensão se você quiser – Harry respondeu encostado no balcão.

- Vamos para a sala, você precisa conhecer o Alfa – Sirius disse caminhando, sendo seguido por seu companheiro.

Draco os seguiu. Eles entraram em uma enorme sala, elegantemente decorada.

Um homem de aparência delicada estava sentado em um grande poltrona perto do fogo, tinha longos cabelos negros bem como as orelhas no topo da cabeça que estavam caídas. Então Draco arregalou os olho, o homem tinha uma das mão pousadas sobre seu enorme estomago.

- V-você está gravido?

- Demônios podem engravidar querido – Harry disse gentilmente, o fazendo se sentar no sofá ao lado de Remus, Sirius se sentou no braço do sofá ao lado se deu companheiro.

- Você deve ser Draco eu supunho – o homem disse sorridente – Eu sou Regulus Black, companheiro de seu padrinho.

Draco emudeceu por um tempo. Então se levantou em um pulo quando Severus entrou na sala. Mesmo assim, ele continuou calado, olhando atônito o padrinho.

- Potter, você não me contou que meu afilhado era seu companheiro – Severus disse levemente sarcástico se aproximando do seu afilhado.

Harry praguejou e se ergueu quando Draco lentamente se virava e o encarava.

- Isso é verdade? – Draco sussurrou.

- Eu queria te contar em um momento mais apropriado – o moreno tentou se aproximar do loiro.

- Em um momento mais apropriado? E qundo seria esse momento mais apropriado Potter? – Draco começou a gritar – Depois de me fazer pensar que você tinha um companheiro e estava me usando pra diversão? Eu sofri esse tempo totó por nada? Eu dei minha lealdade há você, mas você também tem que ser leal a mim Potter.

Draco se virou e seguiu para cozinha, ele não sabia pra onde ia, ele so precisava andar, correr... ficar o mais longe possível de Harry.

Abrindo a porta, ele seguiu pra fora e sem olhar ao redor.

- Volte aqui Draco – Harry seguiu atrás dele e rapidamente bloqueou o caminho com seu corpo enorme – Eu ainda sou seu Alfa, você me deve a sua obediência.

Draco soltou um grito alto e estridente. Harry encolheu as orelhas sensíveis, o som machucando-as. Arregalou os olhos suspresos quando Draco atacou. Desordenamente o loiro começou a desferir socos e chutes aleatoriamente. Harry apenas se esquivou, deixando seu companheiro aliviar suas frustrações.

- Eu te odeio – Draco gritou socando seu estomago – Você é um idota Potter, seu cicatriz idiota, estupido...

Apesar dos ataques não machucarem, Harry já estava ficando cansado.  
Finalmente Draco parou, arfando e tremendo por causa do extremo frio que fazia apesar de não estar nevando.

- Acabou? – Harry disse enquanto ia abraçar o homem menor, mas Draco colocou a mão em seu peito o impedindo.

- Eu quero ficar longe de você agora – então ele girou e entrou na casa.

o.o.o

- Eu não quis causar nenhum problema – Severus disse a noite, na mesa de jantar.

- Eu sei – Harry disse derrotado. Draco se recusou a sair do quarto, muito menos aceitou qualquer comida. Ele ia respeitar a vontade de seu companheiro, por enquanto.

- Ele vai te aceitar, ele só precisa de tempo – Regulus disse calmo, se servindo do seu segundo prato.

- Regulus está certo. – Sirius disse – É muita coisa para processar de uma so vez.

Harry rezou para que eles estivessem certos.

o.o.o

Era quase meia noite quando Harry seguiu para o quarto. Se ele precisasse usar seu status de Alfa para abrir a porta ele faria, entretanto a porta já estava aberta.

O convite foi claro, então ele entrou, o coração martelando em seu peito.

Draco estava no meio do quarto, apenas com um roupão.

- E-eu...hum – Draco praguejou, sua coragem subitamente o abondonando.

Após muito pensar, ele soube, que aceitaria Harry como seu companheiro. Haviam razões que seriam explicadas mais tarde. No inicio pareceu uma boa ideia seduzir Harry mas agora, com o demônio o encarando estático na porta a ideia lhe pareceu estupida.

- Eu vou...Harry!

O demônio havia atravessado o quarto rapidamente, o agarrado pela cintura e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Harry se ergueu em toda sua altura, levando Draco com ele. Gemendo baixinho, Draco deslizou a sua língua nos lábios carnudos enquanto seus braços e pernas deram a volta em Harry. Foi um daqueles beijos que a tudo consumia, o tipo que parecia durar para sempre, apagando tudo no mundo, menos os dois. Cada deslizamento lento de suas línguas, cada carícia suave das suas mãos, e cada gemido doce da boca de Draco empurrou o desejo de Harry à beira da loucura. Ele nunca tinha sentido tanto com apenas um beijo antes. Ninguém jamais o tinha na beira do orgasmo. Tudo parecia diferente com Draco, no entanto. Era como ter um fio vivo mexendo embaixo dele, fazendo com que cada sentimento e desejo parecessem mais intensos.

- Eu vou te reivindicar agora – Harry sussurrou, subitamente emocionado.

Então voltou a beijar Draco. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, foi o estopim para o desejo, Harry beijou Draco com paixão e luxuria, seu braço rodeava a cintura estreita trazendo o corpo de seu escolhido para mais junto do seu, enquanto a outra estava na nuca pálida, impedindo que Draco se afastasse, este por sua vez, não parecia nenhum um pouco interessado em se afastas, abraçando o pescoço de Harry com força e travando aquela deliciosa batalha.

Harry abriu o cinto do roupão e o tirou, revelando o dorso alvo, esguio, deixou sua mão acariciar a pele macia, tão suave e que se arrepiava sob seu toque. O fogo liquido do desejo corria em suas veias, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás em uma oferta silenciosa que Harry aceitou prontamente, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelo colo, pescoço e ombros dele.

Harry rosnou e jogou Draco na cama, retirou suas roupas e subiu nu na cama ao lado dele. O grande demônio acomodou-se de modo que suas costas estavam contra a cabeceira, e então gesticulou para que Draco fosse até ele.

- Harry? – O loiro olhou para ele duvidosamente quando o moreno o puxou mais perto, de forma que eles estavam pele contra pele.

Ele posicionou-os de modo que Draco sentou-se escarranchado sobre seus quadris musculares, e a longa ereção espessa estava presa em sua barriga, com seu calor o marcando como ferro enquanto Harry tomava sua boca em um longo e explorador beijo. Ele gemeu suavemente na boca de seu companheiro, ciente de que seu próprio pênis estava vazando pré-sêmen, mas ele era incapaz de se importar, embora em circunstâncias diferentes, ele teria estado terrivelmente envergonhado pela estimulação óbvia de seu corpo.

- Nos ainda não fizemos nada – Harry murmurou, passando a ponta do dedo sobre o pênis de Draco, pegando o sêmen que saia e então levando a boca, gemendo com o gosto – Para que eu te reivindique como meu companheiro, eu preciso estar dentro de você e lhe tirar sangue. Vai ser sujo e doloroso e não há nenhuma maneira de contornar esse passo

- Qual… qual vem primeiro? – Draco conseguiu sussurrar.

Ele se perguntou se Harry podia ouvir seu coração batendo furiosamente, parecia tão alto que ele podia apenas ouvir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele. Ele queria isso ele quis durante muito tempo, mas ele ainda estava morrendo de medo pelo tom decisivo de Harry.

N/A

Não me matem.

Não até quarta posto outro cap. JURO.

Por favor, comentem, adoro comentários

Nos próximos caps ainda tem mais gente aparecendo e draco surtando.

Bjs


	14. parar meu coração?

- Te tomar primeiro – Harry disse em um rosnado suave - Eu vou tentar misturar o prazer e a dor para que chegue ao mesmo tempo, querido. Então o prazer vai suprimir a dor, e isso não será tão ruim. Certo?

- Qualquer coisa que você queira – Draco suspirou, sua boca estava seca, mas ele conseguiu dizer as palavras de qualquer maneira.- Eu sou seu, Harry - ofegou.

- Merlin ! – Harry gemeu, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco - Eu só não sei o que eu fiz para merecer possuir você

- V-você não possui ainda – Draco provocou. O hálito de Harry em sua pele transmitia calafrios por todo o seu corpo.

Ele tentava disfarçar o medo que estava sentindo. Não era que ele não tivesse confiança em Harry para fazer tudo corretamente, ele sabia que o Demônio estava falando a verdade e se ele disse que o passo seguinte o faria sentir dor, então ele tinha bastante certeza de que iria. _"Você não ganha nada pensando assim",_ ele disse severamente a si mesmo.

"_Lide com a dor"_ Nenhuma alternativa.

Draco se desvencilhou de Harry e se colocou sobre suas mãos e joelhos sobre a cama. Era a mesma posição que Harry o tinha colocado anteriormente, quando ele lhe deu O Abraço

- O que você está fazendo, querido?

- Me colocando pronto? – Draco olhou-o , sentindo-se vulnerável e assustado, e tentando manter ambas as emoções longe de sua voz. – E-estou pronto pra você me levar

- Venha aqui Draco, nós não vamos fazer isso daquele modo – suas palavram saíram ásperas, mas era gentil quando puxou Draco de volta para o seu colo – Eu preciso preparar você primeiro – então ele murmurou contra os lábios do loiro – Te deixar molhado e estirado para mim

Draco lhe deu um olhar confuso.

- Mas Harry, antes, quando você me deu o abraço do alfa... -

- Naquela noite, eu nunca planejei tomar você, Draco – Harry falava, esticando o braço para a cômoda ao lado da cama, abrindo as gavetas, quase as jogando no chão, mas parou um momento para dar a Draco um olhar intendo – Aquilo era sobre domínio e submissão. Você me aceitou como seu Alfa, disposto a fazer o que eu quisesse e isso era o suficiente naquele momento. Dessa vez, eu vou te reivindicar como meu companheiro então realmente eu vou te tomar.

Draco contornou as feições de Harry com as pontas dos dedos.

Harry sorriu triunfante quando erguia uma pequena garrafa com um óleo dentro.

- Draco – chamou, subitamente serio, ele segurou os ombros do loiro com força – Eu preciso ter certeza que você quer isso. Quando eu morder você e a ligação for completada, não há como voltar a trás querido. É uma ligação para a vidada toda, nem a morte pode quebra-la.

Ele deu suspiro pesado e continuou.

- Então, antes de aceitar, tenha certeza do que está em jogo. Se você...

- Eu quero – Draco sussurrou.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Esse não era o Draco Malfoy usual. Draco balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando clarear seus pensamentos. Submisso, tímido, inseguro, ansioso, essas não eram suas típicas características, mas Harry Potter tinha o poder de faze-lo bobo.

Eles se beijaram gentilmente. Quando se afastaram, os olhos animalescos de Harry estavam completamente verdes, verde escuro e brilhante.

- Agora vamos colocar você na posição certa – Harry disse em uma voz rouca.

Rapidamente, ele acomodou Draco em seu colo de modo que ele estava escarranchado sobre o colo de seu mestre novamente.

"_Oh Merlin, dessa vez isso está realmente acontecendo. Ele realmente vai fazer amor comigo!"_

Draco fechou o olhos, deixando as sensações tomarem conta de sim . Ele estava esperando uma entrada áspera, esperando sentir sua carne arrebentar e possivelmente acabar em lágrimas pela maneira que Harry forçaria sua entrada.

Ao invés, ele sentiu dois dedos roçando calma e gentilmente sua entrada apertada com algo frio e o odor doce da baunilha encheu seus sentidos. Ainda mantendo seus olhos fechados, Draco se concentrou nas sensações e percebeu que Harry estava fazendo seu melhor para que ele não sentisse a parte ruim. De fato, pareceu satisfatório considerando que ele nunca teve qualquer coisa lá dentro antes de... Bem, com exceção da cabeça do pau de Harry dias atrás, a penetração informal muito dificilmente tinha contado. Lentamente, ele começou a relaxar.

Harry deve ter sentido o relaxar dos seus músculos, porque ele murmurou suavemente em sua orelha.

- Isso querido, relaxe, só relaxe. Abra-se para mim e deixe que eu te prepare – a voz rouca e baixa em sua orelha, o hálito quente, o corpo...tudo fez Draco começar a delirar.

Draco se debruçou adiante, permitindo a sua cabeça para descansar no ombro largo de Harry à medida que a massagem lenta, íntima e sensual continuou.

Draco nunca tinha sentido qualquer coisa parecida com isso, nunca tinha sentido nada tão intenso, tão extremo. Ele gemeu suavemente quando Harry o penetrou, primeiramente com um longo dedo, e então com dois. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão aberto, tão vulnerável em toda sua vida. Parte dele queria se apressar e só fazer isso de uma vez, entretanto, ter os grossos dedos de Harry dentro dele se sentia bom demais para apressar.

- Oh Draco! Você é tão quente e tão apertado, eu mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você.

As palavras urgentes de Harry eram surpreendentemente suaves pela maneira lenta e deliberada com que continuou a lhe tocar De repente, as pontas dos dedos exploradores encontraram algum lugar no fundo do corpo de Draco que o fez arfar.

- HARRY! – Draco gritou e depois gemeu, curvando suas costas no prazer súbito que correu sobre ele. Seu membro estava tão duro que doía, e ele vazava pré-sêmen livremente, incapaz de ajudar a si mesmo.

- Foi bom não foi? – Harry sorriu – Logo eu usarei meu pau para bater esse ponto repetidas vezes.

- Acho que não vou sobreviver – Draco ofegou quando Harry esfregou seu ponto doce mais uma vez.

- Você está pronto.

O coração de Draco deu um solavanco, parecendo travar na sua garganta, mas de algum modo ele conseguiu responder

- Sim, c-come você me quer?

- Em suas costas – Harry rosnou - Mostre a mim sua submissão. Ofereça-me sua barriga

Harry o empurrou para o colchão, se posicionando sobre o corpo de Draco.

Insititivamente, Draco expôs sua garganta e espalhou suas coxas. Sentindo seu coração batendo tão duro que ele sentia seu corpo todo pulsando de uma só vez.

Então Harry estava em cima dele, lambendo uma trilha longa, sensual da garganta de Draco até sua barriga desprotegida. Ele tinha um abdômen plano e duro mas sabia que nunca teria os sólidos cumes de músculos que eram visíveis no Demônio.

A língua quente de Harry contra sua pele fria o fez estremecer e seu estômago se apertar em nós de antecipação e medo. E quando o moreno capturou o membro de Draco na sua boca, tudo o que ele podia fazer era gemer suavemente e tentar ao máximo manter-se quieto e se submeter, como ele sabia que Harry queria que ele fizesse. Depois do que se pareceu uma eternidade com a boca de Harry nele, asperamente chupando e lambendo todo o seu pau dolorido, seu retirou-se, deixando Draco arquejando e insatisfeito.

- Harry... – implorou, mas Harry o silenciou com uma sacudida de cabeça.

- Você ira gozar quando eu mandar – sua voz era inflexível

- S-sim – Draco ofegou

- Bom. Agora afaste suas pernas – Harry se moveu até estar entre as pernas de Draco – Esse é o momento querido.

Draco fechou seus olhos, abrindo suas coxas tanto quanto possível, esperando pelo inevitável. Desta vez ele sentiu a ereção dura, úmida e urgente de Harry se pressionar na entrada de seu corpo, mas ao invés de uma punhalada dura e uma entrada forçada, ele sentiu só uma pressão gentil, então a voz de Harry retumbou em sua orelha.

- Abra seus olhos, Draco. Eu quero que você olhe para mim enquanto eu faço isso. Quero olhar nos seus olhos enquanto eu te possuo.

Gemendo suavemente, Draco obedeceu. Era quase demais, intenso demais. Muitas vezes ele tinha imaginado como seria ter Harry o levando dessa forma, mas ele nunca tinha imaginado estar impotente sobre suas costas e com as pernas estendidas, ele nunca tinha imaginado olhar fixamente no fundo dos olhos cor de esmeralda de Harry quando ele o penetrou. Penetrou-o lentamente, com o maior cuidado do mundo, e Draco tentou relaxar e estar aberto o suficiente para ser levado.

- Relaxe – Harry murmurou enquanto deslizava polegada após polegada da sua grossa ereção no fundo do corpo trêmulo de seu companheiro.

- Olhe para mim, Draco. Me veja enquanto estou dentro de você. Por favor, diga que você nunca fez isso antes.

- Nunca – Draco afirmou em uma voz tremula. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão cheio, tão completamente possuído.

Harry continuou a empurrar devagar, centímetro por centímetro em seu corpo apertado.

Draco sabia, que naquele momento, Harry possuía aos poucos todo o seu coração conforme ele empurrava mais e mais.

Harry finalmente parou de se mover e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Estou completamente dentro de você agora, Draco. Meu pau enterrado completamente na sua bunda doce. Você consegue me sentir, me sentir completamente dentro de você? – Harry rosnou, seus caninos aparecendo e suas orelhas estendidas em alertas.

Draco sufocou uma risada que logo se transformou em um gemido.

-Eu não... não... sinto qualquer outra coisa - admitiu - Nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes tão cheio, tão fundo.

- Eu vou mostrar a você o fundo – Harry rosnou, puxando de volta só uma polegada e então batendo adiante com força, fazendo Draco ofegar nas estrelas súbitas que apareceram em sua visão.

- Vou tem mostrar tudo sobre o fundo – então sua voz tornou-se seria – Você é tão bom Draco, seu eu pudesse eu ficava dentro de você a noite toda, mas eu preciso montar você com força, assim eu posso gozar bem fundo em você. Eu tenho que marcar você te todos os jeitos. Eu vou cobrir você com meu cheiro...éh só... Quanto mais fundo, melhor, entendeu?

Draco arqueou as costas e gemeu. Segurando os ombros lagos do outro homem.

- Faça o que tem que fazer. Nós podemos... deixar o romance e o fazer amor lentamente para a próxima vez."

Harry movimentou a cabeça brevemente, mas não fez qualquer movimento. Ele pareceu estar esperando por algo, algum sinal de que Draco realmente tinha certeza absoluta de que ele podia prosseguir.

"_Ele não quer me machucar_". Draco percebeu de repente. Ele precisa, mas embora ele saiba disso, ele não quer me machucar.

- Mais Harry.. . – Draco implorou – Eu quero mais, agora...

Essas palavras libertaram Harry, com um grunhido profundo, ele puxou quase toda a distância de seu pau fora do corpo de Draco, então bateu com força, empurrando tão profundamente no seu corpo que Draco novamente viu estrelas, e ele não conseguiu se impedir de gritar. Por um momento ele teve certeza que seu grito, que era tanto de dor quanto de prazer, pararia o grande demônio no meio de sua punhalada. Mas o momento das gentilezas já tinha passado. Harry nem sequer diminuiu a velocidade. Pelo contrário, ele mudou seu ângulo de ataque.

Ficando sobre seus joelhos, Harry levantou Draco com ele, e começou a empurrar muito, muito mais duro no seu corpo sem resistência. Draco gritou novamente quando a cabeça larga esfregou com força seu ponto doce que havia sito massageado anteriormente pelos dedos de Harry.

De repente a dor, se não tinha desaparecido, foi então completamente afogada pelo prazer conforme Harry continuava a martelar nele, batendo em seu ponto doce e sensível repetidas vezes com a cabeça de seu pau.

- Meu...Merlin...Oh...Harry! – Draco gemeu amedida que as ásperas e deliciosas punhaladas continuavam a agitá-lo. Ele nunca tinha sentido qualquer coisa tão intensa e opressiva em sua vida, e ele não tinha certeza absoluta de que seria capaz de suportar isso. Seu coração batia furiosamente em seu peito e gotas de suor rolavam dele conforme ele lutava para manter-se aberto, lutava para dar tudo o que seu Alfa exigia, e receber tudo o que Harry lhe dava.

- Assim querido, se espalhe para mim, me de tudo – Harry rosnou em seu ouvido.

Naquela momento, Draco tinha certeza, que ele nasceu para pertencer a Harry Potter.

Draco segurava seus ombros com força, sua unhas quase perfurando a pele, suas chochas estavam tensas em volta da cintura de Harry, tentando se manter estável.

Draco sabia que nenhum humano conseguiria ficar sentado sobre suas pernas e se movimentar como Harry estava fazendo, também não lhe passou desapercebido que a longa calda negra chicoteava furiosamente no ar.

- Mal posso esperar para te morder, preencher você – o moreno ofegou, batendo tão fundo como podia.

Draco era incapaz de responder, mas mesmo quando ele pensou que seu prazer não conseguiria se aprofundar, a grande mão de Harry se fechou ao redor do seu pau pulsando e começou a bombear ao mesmo tempo em que apunhalava dentro dele.

- Harry..oh...Harry...Por Favor! - implorou. Draco podia sentir algo crescendo dentro dele, a necessidade intensa de gozar com Harry batendo dentro ele e acariciando seu pau.

- Você pode vir comigo, querido? Pode gozar para mim? - A voz rouca e cheia de necessidade de Harry penetrou a névoa que parecia estar cercando Draco

Incapaz de responder em palavras, ele só movimentou a cabeça. Olhando no fundo dos olhos esmeraldas, ele sabia que terminaria rapidamente. O prazer estava alcançando seu ápice, e a dor que Harry tinha prometido o abandonara muito tempo atrás. Ele perguntou-se entorpecidamente o quão doloroso será quando Harry o mordesse, exatamente como ele disse que faria. Mas era difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa exceto as sensações intensas que tomavam conta dele.

- Está na hora - - Pressionado contra ele, suspirou as palavras contra seu pescoço. – Me de sua garganta.

Estremecendo, Draco elevou seu queixo, expondo sua garganta sensível, ciente de que estava fazendo-se incrivelmente vulnerável até quando Harry continuou a bater em seu corpo implacavelmente.

- Você me aceita como seu companheiro Draco?

- S-sim

- Diga meu nome! – Harry exigiu.

- Sim, Harry...eu aceito...

- Goze para mim, Draco. Agora! – Harry ofegou, sua respiração quente contra a carne de seu pescoço, Draco o sentiu se inclinar , enterrando seu pau espesso até a raiz em seu corpo.

- Goze para mim Draco - Ele aumento o aperto em seu membro.

Incapaz de resistir a voz de Harry que soava em seu ouvido, Draco caiu sobre um prazer tão profundo e tão inacabável que ele pensou que poderia se afogar.

E tão logo quando o prazer épico o atingiu, Harry afundou seus dentes na sua garganta exposta. Draco lutou para não gritar com a dor chamejando na carne, os dentes brancos e afiados de Harry estavam enterrados no músculo onde seu pescoço e ombros se encontravam, tão profundos nele quanto o seu pau estava em seu traseiro, ou ao menos foi como ele sentiu.

- Harry... por favor... – A voz de Draco soava alta e apavorada até para seus próprios ouvidos. Ele se surpreendeu pela dor intensa dos dentes de Harry em seu pescoço não anular o prazer opressivo de seu orgasmo. Na verdade, as duas sensações misturadas formaram um sentimento estranho que ele não conseguia nomear. Era o sentimento de ser completamente possuído, completamente tomado, o sentimento de saber que ele estava onde estava por causa de Harry, e só Harry, para fazer o que lhe agradasse.

Draco soltou um longo gemido quando Harry retirou suas presas. Era isso. Ele pertencia a Harry Potter definitivamente, agora o moreno tinha total poder sobre ele, inclusive o poder de destruí-lo.

Antes de cair para a escuridão, Draco tomou ciência de algo.

" _Oh, Harry, quantas vezes você pretende parar meu coração?"_

**N/A**

**Gente, eu falei quarta, mas me enrolei toda.**

**Finalmente eles de acasalaram, mas no próximo cap vai rolar um pequeno stress. **

**Alguma declarações de amor e esclarecimentos...**

**Comentem plz**

**Bjs **


End file.
